From Bronx to Eldon Part One - Remembrance
by Adin Sharp
Summary: (Road Rovers/Gargoyles) While in a life and death situation, Eldon remembers the first time he, as Bronx, met the Rovers.


  
  
  
  


RENEGADE ROVERS   
  
  
  


"From Bronx to Eldon part one: Remembrance"   
  
  
  


Story by 

Eric Sharp   
  
  
  


1ST ROUGH DRAFT 

July 28, 1997   
  
  
  


2ND ROUGH DRAFT 

April 30, 1998   
  
  
  


Road Rovers characters, names, situations and the Road 

Rovers universe are the property of Warner Bros. 

Gargoyles characters, names, situations and the 

Gargoyles universe are the property of the Walt Disney 

Company and Buena Vista Television. I nor this script 

are connected with neither Warner Bros., the Walt 

Disney Company, nor Buena Vista Television in any 

way, shape or form. Story contents, characters, names, 

situations and anything else associated with Renegade 

Rovers are Copyright 1997-1998 by Eric Sharp 

(esharp@ican.net) All rights reserved. This document 

may not be publicized or reproduced in any way, 

shape or form. It must remain fully intact and may 

not be altered in anyway. It is strictly used for not-for- 

profit entertainment purposes and is not intended to 

infringe on any Copyrights.   
  
  
  


"From Bronx to Eldon part one: Remembrance"   
  
  
  


Scene: Introduction: Eldon's POV   
  
  
  


A motorcycle rider, wearing an helmet and the typical 

Road Rover uniform, is seen driving down a street. 

Nearby, is the skyscraper known as the Aerie Building. 

We zoom in the helmet of the rider.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(VOICE OVER) 

I'm Eldon, a person of neither time nor space. I was once a 

Gardog who goes by the name of Bronx. On the night, 

that he was killed and I was born, he fought among 

friends, and was killed by one wasn't friend nor enemy.   
  
  
  


The rider's visor reflects that night's happens. Bronx's 

death, and his rebirth.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(VOICE OVER) 

I'm now a Road Rover. I'm no longer who I was born to 

be, nor will I ever be again. The nights shall be new to 

me, and evil will tremble, for I'm now part rottweiler, 

part dingo, and part Gardog. And wherever evil goes, I, 

and new and old friends will follow. And the bad guys 

will soon fear the name ELDON.   
  
  
  


A bank robber is seen. The rider jumps off the 

motorcycle, revealing it into a Cyctron, and jumps the 

bank robber. The bank robber is then thrown into a 

nearby wall, and a part of the wall collapses revealing the 

words, "Renegade Rovers". Then the 

rider walks to the damaged wall, and removes his helmet, 

revealing it to be Eldon, a Tawny Brown with White 

highlights Dingo-Sapien. The Cyctron returns to Eldon, 

and both continues on their way.   
  
  
  


FADE OUT   
  
  
  


The words, "From Bronx to Eldon part one: 

Remembrance" fades in. An Background Sound is heard: 

It is an explosion, then two people, a male and a female 

laughing evilly, and then the sounds and the words fade 

out.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene: Explosive Area   
  
  
  


This is a major damage area, with rocks to the left and to 

the right. Eldon is here, screaming in absolute pain, he is 

in his rottweiler form (He is an completely black 

rottweiler). He opens his eyes weakly.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(OFF SCREEN, SARCASTIC) 

I hope that really a BANG in your step, Eldon!   
  


Garret laughs evilly, while Eldon moans in pain.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(OFF SCREEN, SARCASTIC) 

Awww. Poor little Dingo. I would go down there, and 

make it all better, but I've better things to do. See you 

around... If you're still alive, that is.   
  
  
  


Garret laughs. A moment later, the sounds of footsteps is 

heard. Eldon tries to get up, but rubble from the building 

blocks any progress. Eldon sighs heavily.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(IN PAIN, BLUNT) 

So this is how it is going to end... Death from internal 

injuries. And he let an immortal press the button. Of all 

the enemies, why Demona and Garret, I will never know. 

I guess all I got to look forward to is memories...   
  
  
  


Eldon closes his eyes. Swiggly lines quickly switches 

scene to:   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Aerie Building: Castle Wyvern: 

Turret: Sunset   
  
  
  


This turret has statue of seven gargoyles: Goliath, A male 

gargoyle who looks like he might 30 years old (in human 

years), Brooklyn, A male gargoyle who has a beak and 

horns, Broadway, A rotund male gargoyle, Lexington, a 

male gargoyle who has web-wings (makes him look like 

a flying squirrel), Hudson, a elderly male gargoyle, 

Angela, a female gargoyle, and Bronx, a male Gardog 

(The Gargoyle version of a normal dog). A moment 

before the sun sets, Elisa Maza appears. She is a half- 

Sioux, half-African-American. She is wearing a red 

jacket, a black T-Shirt, and blue jeans. She appears to be 

out of breath.   
  
  
  


ELISA 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, OUT OF BREATH, BLUNT) 

That. Is. The. Last. Time. I'm. Going. To. Take. A walk. 

to the Aerie.   
  


At this point in time, the sun finally sets. At first 

nothing seems to happen, but then the statues begin to 

crack, and light is shining from within the statues. Finally 

the stone shell explodes and the gargoyles are awake. The 

awakening reveals the coloring of the gargoyles: Goliath 

and Angela: Lavender, Brooklyn: Red, Broadway:Bluish- 

Green, Lexington:Olive Green, Hudson: a slight brown, 

and Bronx: Blue. After the gargoyles fully awakens, 

Goliath hops off his place, and looks at Elisa.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(RUMBLING, PLEASED) 

Ah. My dear Elisa. I'm glad you have come.   
  
  
  


Elisa smiles.   
  
  
  


ELISA 

(PLEASED) 

So am I.   
  
  
  


Goliath and Elisa hugs each other and then walks off, hand 

in hand. Broadway turns to look at Angela.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(LOVINGLY) 

What do you want to do tonight, my love?   
  
  
  


Angela grabs Broadway's arm and starts to lead him away.   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(PLEASED) 

I think the "Bridges of Madison County" is on tonight.   
  
  
  


Broadway smiles.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(PLEASED) 

Cool. I heard Clint Eastwood is in that one.   
  
  
  


Angela and Broadway walks away. Brooklyn sighs disgustedly. 

Hudson looks at Bronx.   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(SCOTTISH ACCENT, BLUNT) 

Do ye watch T.V. with me, ye great beast?   
  
  
  


Bronx whined, and shakes his head.   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(BLUNT) 

Alright. Suit yeself.   
  
  
  


Hudson walks off. Bronx walks over to Lexington and 

Brooklyn and whines softly.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(CONCERNED) 

What is it, boy?   
  
  
  


Bronx continues to whine and then turns to look toward 

Manhattan.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(REALIZING) 

Ah. You want to patrol with us.   
  
  
  


Bronx nods.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(BLUNT) 

Well, do you think, Brooks?   
  
  
  


Brooklyn looks at Lexington.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

Yeah, let's go, before those two.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn points down the direction that Angela and 

Broadway went.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

Becomes super-cute.   
  
  
  


Lexington grabs onto one of Bronx's legs and Brooklyn 

grabs onto the other.Together, Lex and Brooklyn jumps 

off the castle and glides away.   
  
  
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Manhattan: Sky   
  
  
  
  
  


Lex, Bronx and Brooklyn is here, gliding over the city. 

Nearby on a rooftop is the Sonic Rover. Lex points at the 

Sonic Rover.   
  
  
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(CONFUSED) 

Say, what's that?   
  
  
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(CONFUSED) 

I don't know, but it's worth a look-see.   
  
  
  
  
  


Lex, Brooklyn and Bronx prepares to land on the roof.   
  
  
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Ross Dole Enterprises: Mid-Battle   
  
  
  
  
  


This is a fairly large room. Ross Dole and some of his 

goons are fighting against the Rovers. The Rovers are 

Cano- Sapiens (have human bodies with canine heads, 

tails, fur, etc.) and consist of: Hunter a Golden Retriever 

(a male), Exile a Siberian Husky (a male), Colleen a Collie 

(a female), Blitz a Doberman (a male) and Shag a 

Sheepdog (a male who is more dog than human). Ross 

Dole is an middle aged Black man. Ross is currently 

running away from the Rovers.   
  
  
  
  
  


ROSS 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, SARCASTIC) 

I'm starting to see why Parvo loves you guys.   
  
  
  
  
  


Hunter runs at super speed and stops in front of Ross.   
  
  
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT) 

Nah. He just hates us with a passion.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANNOYED) 

Then let me join that club.   
  
  
  


Ross grabs a steel pipe and prepares to level Hunter with 

it. Suddenly a kick comes from off-screen, knocking Ross 

to the floor. Colleen smiles at Ross.   
  
  
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BRITISH ACCENT, SLY) 

Now, what were you planning on doing with that?   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(RUSSIAN ACCENT, SMUG) 

Nothing at all, nowski.   
  
  
  


Exile's eyes glows red, and starts to make the steel pipe 

red hot. Ross looks at the pipe, then at Exile, angrily.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANNOYED) 

I'm really starting to hate you.   
  
  
  


Ross starts to run off again, but is blocked by Blitz and 

Shag.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANNOYED) 

It's getting that a baddie can't a descent living anymore.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(GERMAN ACCENT, SARCASTIC) 

Ooooohhhhhhh. I'm so Sorry about that.   
  
  
  


Shag's "Rah!" and crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

I suggest you surrender right now.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EVILLY) 

Or we'll make you surrenderski.   
  
  
  


Ross grumbles softly, but slowly raises his hands. 

Suddenly, Bronx barges into the room, with Brooklyn and 

Lexington quickly following. The Rovers stares at the 

gargoyles, which gave Ross time to escape. Shag was the 

first to notice. He "Ruh!" loudly enough for the Rovers to 

notice Ross' escape.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCITED) 

Baddest Baddie is escapingski!!!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUICKLY, COMMANDING) 

Blitz. Exile. Shag. Go after Ross.   
  
  
  


The three Rovers runs after Ross. Colleen and Hunter 

turns to look at the gargoyles.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONFUSED) 

Say, aren't these the guys that save the train, a couple of 

weeks, ago? You know the "Defenders of the Night" type?   
  
  
  


Brooklyn and Lex smiles.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

Yes. We are.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

Then you aren't doing your job, unless, letting bad guys 

escape IS your job.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn growls and was about to leap onto Hunter, when 

Lex grabs his arm.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(ANNOYED) 

We should helping get that baddie. This isn't helping any.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn turns to stare at Lex.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

Ok. After I teach this Stupid Dog some manners.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANGRY) 

STUPID DOG?!?!?! I'LL SHOW YOU STUPID, 

GARGOYLE!!!   
  
  
  


Brooklyn and Hunter goes at it, and soon all could be seen 

is a cloud and sounds of punches. Lex and Colleen looks 

at each other, then shakes their heads.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON AND COLLEEN 

(IN UNISON, ANNOYED) 

Kids. Sheesh.   
  
  
  


While this is going on, Bronx sneaks off. Lex and Colleen 

waits for Hunter and Brooklyn to get their act together.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Ross Dole Enterprises: Hallway   
  
  
  


Ross Dole is running down this long and featureless 

hallway. Right behind him are Exile, Blitz, and Shag, and 

right behind them is Bronx. Ross looks back for a second, 

and sees the Rovers and Bronx. He quickly increase the 

distance between him and the Rovers.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(EXCITED) 

Slow down your girlie human, so I can bite you on the 

tooshie!   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

Do you have to do that on every mission?   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(PLEASED) 

Yes. It helps my mouth stay nice and fit.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

You are too weirdski.   
  


Ross turns into a room. The Rovers turns into the room. A 

couple of moments later, Bronx turn into the room.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Ross Dole Enterprises: Vehicle Room   
  
  
  


This is room that contains various vehicles. Ross runs into 

the room and heads to a 4x4 off road. Exile, Blitz and 

Shag runs into the room, and quickly surrounds Ross.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SLY) 

You're going nowhereski.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SMUG) 

Ya. Surrender now, or let the biting of the soft mushy part 

begin!   
  
  
  


Exile looks at Blitz, annoyed, then back at Ross.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Wellski?   
  
  
  


Before Ross could answer, Bronx rushes into the room, 

and accidentally bumps into Shag, who bumps into Blitz, 

who bumps into Exile. The Rovers and gardog are all on 

the ground, each trying to get up. Ross looks towards us.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(SMUG) 

You really gotta love the Domino Effect.   
  


Ross runs towards the 4x4, jumps in, then drives away. 

The Rovers finally organizes themselves and jumps to their 

feet, and raced after the 4x4. Bronx, now fully realizing 

that he helped the baddie, exits, sadly.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Time for a Deep Freeze.   
  
  
  


Exile's eyes glows blue and he fires a blue beam at the 4x4. 

Strangely, the beam hits a force field that surrounds the 

jeep, and freezes Exile, instead.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

Bolshoi!!!   
  
  
  


Exile starts to shake. Blitz runs to the 4x4, claws 

extended.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SARCASTIC) 

Here, let me do a tire change for you.   
  
  
  


Blitz jumps, and aims his claws at the 4x4's tires, but 

before he could reach it, the 4x4 activates an extra pair of 

engines and streaks out of Blitz's grasp.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

I hate it when they do that.   
  
  
  


Shag digs into his fur and takes out his missile launcher 

and fires. The missile comes out the right way, but 

detonated before it even touches the 4x4. Shag stares in 

absolute surprise.   
  


ROSS 

(LOUD, SMUG) 

I wish I could continue this nice conversation, but I gotta 

go. BYE!!!   
  
  
  


The 4x4 zooms out of the room. The Rovers sighs, just as 

Exile breaks out of his prison.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

Baddie gets away, again.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(DEFEATED) 

Let's go. There is nothing more we can do here.   
  
  
  


The Rovers sighs and walks out of the room.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Ross Dole Enterprises: Mid-battle   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Lexington is holding back 

Brooklyn, while Colleen holds back Hunter. Both Hunter 

and Brooklyn are snarling and growling at each other, 

clearly want to get at other's throat. There is some 

noticeable damage on Hunter's and Brooklyn's bodies 

(scratches, bruises, etc.). Blitz, Exile and Shag walks back 

into the room, depressed. Hunter and Colleen and 

immediately looks at the other Rovers. Brooklyn also 

calms down, somewhat, and also looks at the Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

Don't tell me.... Ross' gone, right?   
  
  
  


Exile, Blitz, and Shag nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DISAPPOINTED) 

Oh well, We'll get him again, later. Let's go home.   
  
  
  


The Rovers sighs, and walks out of the room. Lex stares 

at Brooklyn.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(ANNOYED) 

Great. We just help a bad guy get out of this.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn looks downwards.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

I know.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn brightens up.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

But maybe, we can search for him.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(CONFUSED) 

How? We don't even know what the escape vehicle looks like.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

True. But the Rovers do.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(REALIZING) 

Ah. Then lead the way, Brooks.   
  
  
  


The two gargoyles exits the room.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Ross Dole Enterprises: Roof   
  
  
  


This is what is typical roof looks like. The Sonic Rover is 

parked here. Bronx exits the building, and taking a quick 

look around, enters the Sonic Rover. A moment later, the 

Rovers exits and enters the Sonic Rover. Before Hunter 

and Blitz could enter the Sonic Rover. Lex and Brooklyn 

exits the building. Hunter stares at Brooklyn.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(EXCITED) 

Could you tell us the description of the getaway car?   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(CONFUSED) 

Why?   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(BLUNT) 

So we can help you track him down.   
  
  
  


Before Blitz could open his mouth, Hunter snaps it shut.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

You two help enough for one day. Go home.   
  
  
  


Hunter and Blitz enter the Sonic Rover, and a moment 

later, the plane takes off, and heads southwest. the two 

gargoyles sighs.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SARCASTIC) 

Well, he was cheerful.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn sighs.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(BLUNT) 

Let's finish our patrol.   
  
  
  


Lexington nods.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(BLUNT) 

Okay.   
  
  
  


The two gargoyles walks over to the ledge and prepares to 

take over, when Lexington suddenly grabs Brooklyn's arm.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(CONCERNED) 

Aren't we forgetting someone?   
  
  
  


Brooklyn stares at Lexington for a moment, then snaps his 

talons together.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(EXCITED) 

BRONX!!!   
  
  
  


The two Gargoyles go back into the building.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Sonic Rover: Hiding Place   
  
  
  


This place is practically dark. A pair of glowing eyes can 

be seen but the person or animal in this place, soon falls 

asleep, slightly whining in his sleep.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Ross Dole Enterprises: Roof   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Lexington and Brooklyn exits the 

building, both very worried.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(WORRIED) 

Where did he go?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(WORRIED) 

Do you think...   
  
  
  


Brooklyn shakes his head.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(BLUNT) 

I must not think that way.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn starts to sniff the air and his eyes open wide. 

Lexington, noticing this, also sniffs the air, and his eyes 

opens wide. They look at each other in surprise.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON AND BROOKLYN 

(SHOCKED) 

HE WAS HERE!!!   
  
  
  


Brooklyn follows the scent, and it finally ends suddenly. 

Lex sees where Brooklyn is, and his mouth opens in surprise.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(SHOCKED) 

That's where the Rover plane was.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(BLUNT) 

Seems like patrol is temporary put off.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn looks at Lexington.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(COMMANDING) 

C'mon. Let's go get Bronx back.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn goes over to the ledge and jumps off, starts 

gliding. Lexington soons joins him, and they start to 

follow the Sonic Rover.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Sonic Rover: Cockpit   
  
  
  


This is an standard 6 seated cockpit. One side sits Colleen, 

Shag, and Exile. The other side sits Hunter and Blitz. 

Hunter is piloting the plane. Blitz is looking annoyed at 

Hunter.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

Why were you acting like a jerk back there?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Well, that gargoyle started it.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANNOYED) 

No, you did, Hunter.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

Da. All they wanted to helpski.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

We had Ross dead to rights, and those gargoyles interrupt 

us.   
  
  
  


Hunter growls softly, then sighs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

Oh, well, we'll probably never going to see them again.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Mid-Air   
  
  
  


The Sonic Rover continues onward. Nearby, Brooklyn and 

Lexington are gliding nearby, following the Sonic Rover.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

Hmmm...We're making great time.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(PLEASED) 

Yeah, the thermals the jet makes are great.   
  
  
  


The two gargoyles continue to trail the Sonic Rover. After 

a moment, Lexington looks down at the ground and 

gasped.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(SHOCKED) 

Brooklyn, please look down.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(CONFUSED) 

Why?   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(BLUNT) 

Trust me, you'll see why.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn shrugs and looks at the ground, and gasped.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(CONFUSED) 

A desert? But I thought we were still in New York.   
  
  
  


Lexington shrugs.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(SHRUGGING) 

So did I.   
  
  
  


Just ahead of the two gargoyles, The Sonic Rovers begins 

to slow down concertibly. Brooklyn notices this.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(EXCITED) 

QUICK, HIDE!!!   
  
  
  


Lexington and Brooklyn quickly glides down to a nearby 

boulder, and hides behind it. A part of the ground slowly 

slides away, and the Sonic Rovers flies into the silo. A 

moment later, the ground slides back over the silo, hiding 

it again. Lexington and Brooklyn looks out from behind 

the boulder.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(CONFUSED) 

Where did the plane go?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(CONFUSED) 

I don't know. Let's examine this area before going back.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(BLUNT) 

Okay.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn and Lexington spreads out, and searches out the 

area. A moment pass, before Lexington finds an entrance 

hidden by a boulder.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(EXCITED) 

BROOKLYN! COME! I FOUND SOMETHING!!!   
  
  
  


Brooklyn races over and sees the entrance that Lex 

uncovers.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

Cool!!! Let's see where this leads...   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(BLUNT) 

I'm with you.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn enters the secret entrance. Lexington cautiously 

enters, a moment later.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds   
  
  
  


Deep in a large cavern in the earth is a lighted complex of 

buildings (shaped like fire hydrants) and clear tubing (that 

connects the buildings together). Moonlight also shines 

from above. This is where the Road Rover's base all their 

operations from. We zooms downwards to Lexington and 

Brooklyn who just walk in from the surface entrance. The 

gargoyles looks all around them, clearly in awe.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN AND LEXINGTON 

(IN UNISON, IN AWE) 

Whoa....   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(BLUNT) 

By The Way, You DO have a plan, right?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PONDERS) 

Well, We introduce ourselves, Tell them that they had a 

gardog stowaway, then we get Bronx and get out.   
  
  
  


Lexington stares at Brooklyn.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SARCASTIC) 

I didn't say it would be a great plan.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn walks towards the entrance. Lexington looks 

towards us, shrugs, then follows Brooklyn.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Road Rover Mission Control: Vehicle Room   
  
  
  


This is where various vehicles (completed, repairing, and 

building) are kept. The Sonic Rover enters through a 

hatch, and then lands on a platform. A moment later, the 

Rovers exits the plane. Hunter still grumbles softly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

I'm not a bad guy, here!!!   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

But you forget, Hunter, that they wanted to help us get 

Ross again, you flat out refused.   
  


BLITZ 

(AGREEING) 

Ya. We could've baddie in jail now.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(AGREEING) 

Weird Boy is right.   
  
  
  


Shag nods as well. This makes Hunter fumes even more, 

and angrily stomps away.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

The way he's acting now, I won't be too surprised, if 

Master chooses a new leader.   
  
  
  


Exile, Colleen and Shag nods, then the Rovers quickly 

leaves the room. A moment later, Bronx exits the Sonic 

Rover, sniffs, and then leaves the room.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Road Rover Mission Control: Corridor   
  
  
  


This of a typical corridor. The Rovers are here, walking 

down a corridor to the Conference Room. Bronx enters 

the corridor and walks down the opposite way.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Road Rover Mission Control: 

Transdogmafier Room   
  


This is a big room with several exits. Lined up against one 

wall are the Transdogmafiers, theses are the chambers that 

change the Road Rovers from ordinary dog to Cano- 

Sapiens and back again. They are large tall walk-in metal 

cylinders. Coming out of another wall are the tubes and 

tracks for the luges which transport the Road Rovers at 

ultra-fast speed between their homes with the heads of 

state of their respected countries and this room. Currently, 

all the sleds are in the room. Bronx walks into the room, 

and sniffs one of Transdogmafier, then carefully enters it. 

Lights and smoke obscured Bronx from view. Yipes, and 

sounds of painful howling is heard. Professor Hubert (A 

male bloodhound cano-sapien) runs into the room, and 

notices the active Transdogmafier.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(CONFUSED) 

Who's in there?   
  


Bronx yipes, and runs out of the Transdogmafier, hiding in 

the shadow. Hubert doesn't notice this, and walks up into 

the Transdogmafier.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(ANNOYED) 

It must be malfunctioning.   
  
  
  


Hubert shrugs his shoulders, and walks off. We now go off 

to Bronx.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SCOTTISH ACCENT, SHOCKED) 

Whoa. That thing is strange...I...Am Talking?!?!   
  
  
  


Bronx looks at himself and gasped. Bronx is now a Garno- 

Sapien (The Gardog version of a Cano-Sapien). He is 

wearing the typical Road Rover uniform.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SHOCKED) 

I hope that machine of theirs can change me back.   
  
  
  


Bronx moves towards the Transdogmafier again. 

Suddenly, Muzzle comes hopping into the room. Muzzle is 

a male rottweiler who is strapped into a hand cart and is 

wearing a straitjacket and a metal muzzle. He is a normal 

dog. Muzzle notices Bronx and growls deeply. Bronx 

turns to look at Muzzle.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(BLUNT) 

Um, Hello, Laddie. I'll use ye little machine here and be on 

me way...   
  
  
  


Muzzle starts to foam, and stares at Bronx.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(UNEASY) 

Um, would it matter if I said, please?   
  
  
  


Muzzle starts to snarl and hops towards Bronx. Bronx 

runs away from Muzzle.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SCARED) 

I'll believe that is a no.   
  
  
  


Bronx continues to run away from Muzzle, who is snarling 

and foaming.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Road Rover Mission Control: 

Conference Room   
  
  
  


This is the room where the Rovers receive their current 

missions. In the middle of the room is a table with 14 

chairs surrounding it. On the balcony, There is really 

bright lights in there. The Master stands here. He is a 

human male, but has White Hair and Glowing Eyes. To 

the far left is a giant monitor (Television). The Rovers are 

here, telling the Master about the results of their mission.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(STRAIGHT FORWARD) 

...Then we met some new allies, but Hunter doesn't want 

anything to do with them.   
  
  
  


Hunter growls silently. Master looks very thoughtful.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, CONFUSED) 

Could you tell me the nature of these allies?   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

They're Gargoylesski.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(CONFUSED) 

Okay. And Why do you denied us their help, Hunter?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

I simply didn't like the big nose one, Master.   
  
  
  


We now go off to a shadowy part of this room, where 

Lexington and Brooklyn is.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(WHISPERING, SARCASTIC) 

Hmmm... Seems like the golden retriever really likes you, 

Brooks.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(WHISPERING, SARCASTIC) 

Well, I like him too...NOT.   
  
  
  


We now go back to the Rovers and Master.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(STERN) 

As leader, Hunter, you should welcome any help you 

receive. I'm really surprised at you.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ASHAMED) 

I know.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(STERN) 

I'm letting you know, if we're offered help from them, then 

you should take it, no matter how you feel about a certain 

person whether he or she is gargoyle or not.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ASHAMED) 

Yes, Master.   
  
  
  


We go back to Brooklyn and Lexington.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(WHISPERING, BLUNT) 

I think we should now reveal ourselves.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(WHISPERING, UNEASY) 

Okay...If you say so...   
  
  
  


Brooklyn walks out of the shadows and heads towards the 

Rovers. Lexington shrugs then follows Brooklyn.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SLY) 

Hello...   
  
  
  


The Rovers and Master turns and looks at Brooklyn and 

Lexington. Hunter growls softly.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SLY) 

I believe that a friend or rather a pet of ours has snuck 

aboard your plane, so... (CONFUSED)Um, do you know where 

Bronx is?   
  
  
  


MASTER, EXILE, BLITZ, COLLEEN AND SHAG 

(CONFUSED) 

WHO?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SLIGHTLY ANNOYED) 

Sorry, "Big Nose"...   
  


Brooklyn growls.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SLIGHTLY ANNOYED) 

But this "Bronx" didn't went with us.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

THE NAME'S BROOKLYN NOT BIG NOSE!!!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

Whatever, BigNose. The fact remains that Bronx is not...   
  
  
  


At this point, Bronx runs into the room, with Muzzle hot 

on his heels.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SPEAKING FAST, BLUNT) 

Hi Brooklyn, Lex...Bye, Brooklyn, Lex...   
  
  
  


Bronx runs out of the room, with Muzzle still hot on his 

heels. All has looks of surprise on their face.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SHOCKED) 

...here at Mission Control...   
  


LEXINGTON 

(CONFUSED) 

Was I seeing things or does Bronx now almost looks like a 

human?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(CONFUSED) 

If that was true, then I was seeing things as well.   
  
  
  


The rest of the Rovers are too stunned to talk. The Master 

quickly got over his shock, and points down the way 

Bronx and Muzzle went.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(EXCITED) 

AFTER THEM!!!   
  
  
  


The Rover nods, and runs after Bronx and Muzzle. Lex 

and Brooklyn looks at each other, then quickly follows the 

Rovers.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Road Rover Mission Control: Corridor   
  
  
  


This is a similar looking Corridor, that ends in a dead end. 

Bronx runs into this corridor, and then seeing the dead 

end, tries to run back out. But, Muzzle is blocking it, still 

snarling and foaming. Bronx holds his paws up.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(IMITATING A GANGSTER) 

You got me Copper, See?   
  
  
  


Muzzle snarls and approaches Bronx.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SCARED) 

Can I fill out my will?   
  
  
  


Muzzle snarls and leaps at Bronx. Bronx covers his eyes 

and whimpers. But, before Muzzle could get his paws on 

Bronx, The Rovers grabs Muzzle, and calms him down. 

Brooklyn and Lexington runs over to Bronx.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(TERRIFIED) 

Is it over?   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(ANNOYED) 

Open your eyes, Bronx.   
  
  
  


Bronx uncovers his eyes, and opens them, then sighs in 

relief.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(RELIEVED) 

I'm not dead...   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(CONFUSED) 

By The Way, Why did you stowaway with the Rovers?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

That's what I like to know too.   
  
  
  


Bronx frowns.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(DEPRESSED) 

I don't want to talk about it.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(CONFUSED) 

Why?   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

I just don't want to.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

The Master probably wants to know what happened, and 

you guys tell us your story, on the way.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON, BRONX, BROOKLYN 

(IN UNISON, BLUNT) 

Okay.   
  
  
  


The Rovers and the gargoyles leaves. Shag mutters 

something to Bronx. Bronx whispers something to Shag. 

Shag turns to Bronx, and "Ruh!" as if to say, "You were 

the one that caused that?" Bronx nods, sadly. Blitz turns 

to talk to Shag, but Exile stops him.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

Nyet. We'll ask Bronx about that, later.   
  
  
  


Blitz nods, as the group continues on.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Road Rover Mission Control: Conference Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The Rovers, Muzzle, and the 

gargoyles walks back into the room.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

Thank you. Now, if we can change Bronx back to his 

normal self, we'll be out your hair, or, in other cases, fur.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

According to the information you told us, I think that 

would be unwise, since the sun is about to come up.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(BLUNT) 

Then we rest here for the day, unless, you have a better 

idea, Brooks?   
  
  
  


Brooklyn shakes his head.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

Hunter, Blitz. Show them to the guest room.   
  
  
  


Hunter and Blitz nods and walks off with the gargoyles.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONFUSED) 

What about Hunter and Brooklyn? They aren't exactly the 

best of friends.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONCERNED) 

Da. He might smash Brooklyn while he's sleepingski.   
  


Master thinks.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

No. I've check into each of your backgrounds before 

selecting you, and I know Hunter won't commit murder. 

Now, that's it is getting late...   
  
  
  


Master yawns.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(TIRED) 

I suggest we all getting some sleep. It's going to busy 

when we wake up.   
  
  
  


Colleen, Exile, and Shag nods, and heads off to their 

quarters. Master and Muzzle heads off to the Master's 

quarters.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Road Rover Mission Control: Guest 

Room   
  


This is what a typical room should have: Bed, Dresser, etc. 

The walls has no pictures, other then the occasional Group 

Picture. Brooklyn, Lexington and Bronx walks into the 

room, and looks around.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(COMMANDING) 

I guess this will do. Okay, guys, stone sleep positions!!!   
  


Brooklyn, Lexington assumes their normal sleep positions, 

Bronx crotches low, like he was still in his normal gardog 

position. Lexington looks at Bronx.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(CONFUSED) 

You don't have to go to sleep that way.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(BLUNT) 

I know. But...   
  
  
  


BLITZ, BRONX, HUNTER 

(IN UNISON, BLUNT) 

Some habits die hard.   
  
  
  
  
  


Bronx stands up, and growls. Just then, the sun comes 

through. The Gargoyles stiffens and is slowly encased in 

stone. After a moment, all the gargoyles are stone 

statues. Hunter walks up to Brooklyn, and studies him.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(CONCERNED) 

Just what are you doing?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SLIGHTLY ANNOYED) 

Just Looking...   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(OVER P.A.) 

Sleep Time Rovers, I repeat, It's Sleep Time.   
  
  
  


Blitz leaves. Hunter continues to stare to the statue of 

Brooklyn, obviously pondering about something. Then he 

walks out of the room, closing the door, behind him.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Hideout   
  
  
  


This is an room of an obviously old and abandoned 

building. Ross Dole is here, reading over some papers. 

Research walks in. Research is an older and frailer bald 

woman dressed in a lab coat and wearing glasses. She 

hands a folder to Ross.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(BLUNT) 

Here's the information you requested, sir.   
  
  
  


Ross takes the folder and opens it up. The Folder contains 

pictures of the Wyvern clan, From Goliath to Angela and 

has information on each. After Reading the Information, 

Ross closes the folder, and looks at Research.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(BLUNT) 

Any more information?   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(SLY) 

Yes. Thanks to a talk with a Xanatos Guard, they're living 

in a castle on the top of the world's skyscraper.   
  
  
  


Ross smiles.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(PLEASED) 

Excellent.   
  
  
  


Ross takes out the picture of Brooklyn, then gets out 

another folder and takes out the picture of Hunter.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(PLEASED) 

These two seems to be fighting like cats and dogs...And 

their fighting will spell the downfall of the Rovers and the 

Wyvern clan.   
  
  
  


Ross laughs evilly. A moment later, Research joins in.   
  
  
  


FADE OUT   
  
  
  


The words, "Road Rovers" move quickly from Right to 

Left. A moment later, the word, "Gargoyles" Fades in, 

then explodes.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds   
  
  
  


It is the same as before, except sunlight is shining through.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Road Rover Mission Control: Gallery   
  
  
  


This is where the Rovers eats. Shag is at a nearby stove, . 

The other Rovers, are eating around, either eating or 

talking. Hunter walks up to Shag.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(WHISPERING, CONFUSED) 

What did Bronx told you?   
  
  
  


Shag "Rahs!" quietly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(WHISPERING, BLUNT) 

I promise I won't tell the others.   
  
  
  


Shag shrugs and whispers to Hunter.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(WHISPERING, BLUNT) 

Oh. Okay.   
  
  
  


Hunter back to the rest of the Rovers.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

Don't tell me he cooked this in Toilet Water, again?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

No.   
  
  
  


Hunter ponders.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

Remember the mission?   
  
  
  


BLITZ, EXILE, COLLEEN 

(IN UNISON, BLUNT) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

And the Domino Effect?   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

Unfortunately, that is a da.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Well, Bronx accidentally caused the Domino Effect, when 

plowed right into Shag.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(INTERESTED) 

And I thought Mop Boy was the caused of that.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONFUSED) 

But that doesn't explain why Bronx stowaway on the 

Sonic Rover.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

I can answer that oneski. In ancient literature, when 

gargoyles think they can no longer help in protecting the 

castle, they leave the castle, never to return again.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(CONFUSED) 

But we weren't inside a castle!!!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

From what Big Nose...   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANNOYED) 

You're stepping on my turf, Huntie....   
  
  
  


Hunter snickers and continues.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

...And Lexington told us, their clan considered New York 

as a castle.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(REALIZING) 

So, Bronx was leaving New York...   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(REALIZING) 

So he hopped aboard, hoping that It will take him out of 

New York.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

And It did.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONFUSED) 

Shouldn't we tell his friends about this?   
  
  
  


Shag overhears the conversation and growls at Hunter.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Easy, Shag, Easy...And, I don't think so, at least until they 

hear it from Bronx himself.   
  
  
  


The Rovers nods, and they return their attention to their 

food, Hunter doesn't eat his. He is pondering about 

something.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(OVER P.A.) 

Rovers, please assemble in the Conference Room, 

Immediately.   
  
  
  


The Rovers, except Hunter, jumps up and races out of the 

room. After a few moments, Hunter stands up, and walks 

out of the room.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Road Rover Mission Control: 

Conference Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The Rovers are assembled before 

the Master.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

We just information from a agent in New York: Ross is 

going to attack the Aerie Building, and it's going to fast 

and hard.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

Why the Aerie?   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

To Destroy a certain Clan of Defenders.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SHOCKED) 

That's Brooklyn's Clan!!!   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SHOCKED) 

Shouldn't we wait until the guests are awake?   
  


EXILE 

(WORRIED) 

Da. Shouldn't we?   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

We have to wake them up a bit early.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(CONFUSED) 

How?   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Hubert walks into the room, carrying 

a strange laser ray gun.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

With the Wake Up Call 9000, or WUC 9000...   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

We have to wake them up, now, before the attack.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Then let's hurry.   
  
  
  


The Rovers, Master and Hubert races out of the room.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Road Rover Mission Control: Guest 

Room   
  


It is the same as before. The Rovers runs into the room, 

closely followed by Hubert, then the Master. Hubert aims 

the ray gun at the statues, then looks at the Master.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Do It.   
  
  
  


Hubert aims the ray gun at the gargoyle statues and fires. 

A orange beam strikes the statues. At first nothing 

happens, then the statues brings to crack, and bright light 

is revealed. Then the statues' exterior crumbles revealing 

Bronx, Brooklyn, and Lexington. They roar loudly, then 

blinks.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

Would someone please put out that...SUN?!?!   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(CONFUSED) 

What are doing awake in the daytime?   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(CONFUSED) 

That's what was going to ask, too...   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

There's an attack planned on the Aerie.   
  
  
  


BRONX, BROOKLYN, LEXINGTON 

(IN UNISON, LOUD, EXCITED) 

WHAT?!?!?!   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

In a couple of hours...   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(BLUNT) 

Then it's best we get underway.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

True. This is why this is going to be a joint effort, between 

the clan and the Rovers.   
  
  
  


The Rovers and gargoyles looks at Hunter and Brooklyn, 

carefully.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ASHAMED) 

Sorry about the helping the baddies comment.   
  
  
  


Hunter extends his paw.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ASHAMED) 

And I'm sorry about the Stupid Dog comment.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn shakes Hunter's paw.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(PLEASED) 

Now, that's settled, let's head back to New York!   
  
  
  


Bronx Ahems.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(BLUNT) 

I'm not going back with you.   
  
  
  


The Rovers exchanged a "Uh-Oh" look between each 

other. Master, Hubert, Lexington and Brooklyn are 

surprised.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(REASSURING) 

C'mon. We won't tell anybody about our mis-adventure.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(BLUNT) 

For you it's an misadventure, for me, I'm leaving.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(CONFUSED) 

Why?   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(DEFEATED) 

I'm unable to help defend the castle, anymore.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(ANNOYED) 

Yeah Right. The Truth, Bronx.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

That is the truth. The only way I'm going back is by the 

order of either the second-in-command or the clan leader, 

but I won't be happy doing it.   
  
  
  


Lexington turns to look at Brooklyn. An uncomfortable 

silence follows, then...   
  
  
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(UNSURE) 

I can't order you back, Bronx. You sure you want to do 

this?   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(BLUNT) 

Yes.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SADLY) 

Then by the order of the second-in-command. I 'll allow to 

leave. Good journey, Bronx...   
  
  
  


Brooklyn and Lexington hugs Bronx. Blitz looks sad.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SURPRISED) 

You're actually crying, Blintz?   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNEASY) 

Um, no. Just got some dirt in my eyes, that's all.   
  
  
  


Blitz wipes a tear off.   
  


COLLEEN 

(SMUG) 

Uh-Huh.   
  
  
  


Colleen looks at the gargoyles and saddens.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNEASY) 

But I won't blame you in this case...   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CRYING) 

THIS IS WHY I MISS MOTHER RUSSIA!!!   
  
  
  


Shag comforts Exile. Hunter sighs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNEASY) 

Maybe, we should've told them...   
  
  
  


Master and Hubert sighs. Lexington and Brooklyn releases 

Bronx.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(UNEASY) 

Um, do you guys have any transportation I could use 

permanently?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(UNEASY) 

There's a couple of Cycle Rovers you can use.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(BLUNT) 

Thanks.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(UNEASY) 

Let's go, then...   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(UNEASY) 

Yeah...   
  
  
  


The two gargoyles walks out of the room. Bronx sighs and 

tries to walk out of the room, but Hunter stops him.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

Yes?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

Maybe you want to go home and say good bye before 

leaving?   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

No.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONFUSED) 

Why notski?   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

Only Goliath has the final say, and I'm sure that he won't 

let me leave.   
  
  
  


Bronx gently pushes Hunter out of the way.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

Now, if ye excuse me, I have to get ready...   
  
  
  


Bronx walks off.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(EXCITED) 

Blimey!!! The clan's is already destroyed, and Ross didn't 

fired a shot!!!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

Now we have to make sure the clan exists after the 

emotional destruction of the clan.   
  
  
  


Hunter walks off. Hubert hands the WUC 9000 to Exile.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

You might need this.   
  
  
  


Exile nods, then the rest of the Rovers walks off.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

Why do I have a feeling you might be right in that 

assumption?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

I hope I'm wrong.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

I believe I can speak for all, that I hope so too.   
  
  
  


Master watches the Rovers leaves.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

Definitely hope so.   
  
  
  


Hubert sighs as he watches the Rovers go down the hall.   
  
  
  


FADE OUT   
  
  
  


The words, "Road Rovers" move quickly from Right to 

Left. A moment later, the word, "Gargoyles" Fades in, 

then explodes.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Road Rover Mission Control: Vehicle 

Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Bronx enters the room, now 

wearing a leather jacket over the typical Road Rover 

uniform, and carrying a motorcycle helmet and a bagpack. 

He walks over to a Cycle Rover, and puts the helmet on 

the seat and attaches the bagpack to the Cycle Rover. A 

moment later, the Rovers, Lexington and Brooklyn walks 

into the room.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SAD) 

So, I guess, this is it.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SAD) 

Yeah, it is.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(HOPEFUL) 

You can still change your mind, Bronx.   
  
  
  


Bronx shakes his head.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SAD) 

Sorry, Lex. I'm on my own now. but I'll try to check in 

from time to time.   
  
  
  


Bronx puts the helmet on his head.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SAD) 

I'll be seeing you!!!   
  
  
  


Bronx gives a salute to the Rovers and gargoyles, hops 

onto the Cycle Rover and zooms off. Brooklyn and 

Lexington sighs.   
  


BROOKLYN 

(SAD) 

Let's go.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn and Lexington climbs into the Sonic Rover.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SARCASTIC) 

Well, that went well.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SARCASTIC) 

Very well.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SARCASTIC) 

Supremely well.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONFUSED) 

Is it just me or that didn't go as planski?   
  
  
  


The other Rovers sighs, and heads towards the Sonic 

Rover.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SURPRISED) 

What did I sayski?!?!   
  
  
  


Exile sighs, and heads towards the Sonic Rover.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Desert   
  
  
  


This is of a desert, nearby is an abandoned highway, 

seemingly unused for years. Nearby, a crater, the only sign 

that something was there before. Two parts of a ground 

slides away and reveals the Cycle Rover and the Sonic 

Rover. The rider on the Cycle Rover waves at the Sonic 

Rover, before turning around and heading the other way. 

The Sonic Rover continues onward.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Sonic Rover: Cockpit   
  
  
  


This of a typical airplane with 8 seats. The dashboard is 

filled with many switches and buttons. Hunter is piloting 

the plane, with Colleen as co-pilot, with Blitz, Exile, Shag, 

Brooklyn and Lexington sitting in the back seats. 

Brooklyn and Lexington looks out their windows, and 

sighs as they watched the Cycle Rover drive away. Exile 

and Shag notices this.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(REASSURING) 

Don't worryski. Remember that he said that he would 

visitski.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(DEPRESSED) 

You don't get it do you?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(DEPRESSED) 

When a gargoyle or a gardog leaves a castle, he 

leaves...FOREVER.   
  
  
  


Blitz hears this, and turns to look at the gargoyles.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SHOCKED) 

You mean he lied?!?!   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(DEPRESSED) 

No, He said he will try to check in.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(DEPRESSED) 

Accent on the word, "TRY".   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(DEPRESSED) 

It's over...We probably never see him again...   
  
  
  


Brooklyn and Lexington sighs. We now looks at Hunter 

and Colleen.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONCERNED) 

I wish we could help them, Huntie.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

So do I, but that is their fight. Our Fight is straight ahead.   
  
  
  


We switch to the outside, where the Sonic Rover is flying 

over New York.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Aerie Building: Exterior   
  
  
  


This is a very tall Skyscraper. At the very top is a castle. 

Missiles comes from off-screen and heads towards the 

Aerie. The Missiles hits an force field that protects the 

Aerie. The Building shakes for a moment. The Airplanes 

that fired the missiles enters the scene, and starts to hover.   
  


Scene: Flashback: Aerie Building: Battle Room   
  
  
  


This is the room that controls the force field and the 

weapons on the building. Two people are here rushing 

about. One is David Xanatos. He is a Human Male with a 

tanned skin, and has Black Hair and Brown Eyes. He also 

sports a Goatee and a ponytail. He is wearing a business 

suit. The other is Owen Bennett, a pale Human Male with 

blond hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a very dapper 

business suit, and glasses. Xanatos turns to Owen.   
  
  
  


XANATOS 

(CONFUSED) 

Why are they attacking us?!?!   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

I'm not sure, sir.   
  
  
  


XANATOS 

(CONCERNED) 

Are they after Alex?   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

They're not after Master Alex.   
  
  
  


Xanatos ponders.   
  
  
  


XANATOS 

(BLUNT) 

Then that means they're after the clan!   
  
  
  


Xanatos looks Owen, again.   
  


XANATOS 

(BLUNT) 

Increase the security around the clan.   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

Yes, Sir.   
  
  
  


Owen turns to look at the security system, and 

flipping a couple of switches. Another explosion 

rocks the room.   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

Another blast like that, and we will lose the force field, 

Mr. Xanatos.   
  
  
  


Xanatos swears under his breath.   
  
  
  


Scene: Ross' Airplane: Cockpit   
  
  
  


Ross Dole is piloting the airplane with Research as Co- 

Pilot.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(SMUG) 

According to my calculations, the next blast will bring the 

force field down.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(PLEASED) 

Excellent. Then, on my mark, we fire missiles 

again...Ready...set...   
  
  
  


Suddenly, one is Ross' planes went up in smoke, and pilot 

and co-pilot ejects out.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(SHOCKED) 

WHAT THE?!?!   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(ANNOYED) 

I believe the Rovers has arrived.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(SLY) 

Good...Send 5 of the fighters to deal with them... I still 

want to destroy the clan.   
  
  
  


5 Fighters breaks off, and heads towards the Sonic Rover.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(SARCASTIC) 

Say Nighty-Night, Defenders...   
  
  
  


Ross laughs evilly.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Sonic Rover: Cockpit   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Hunter notices the fighters.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Prepare for a fight, Rovers.   
  


Brooklyn and Lexington stares at Hunter.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

And others.   
  
  
  


Shag takes a helmet out of his fur and puts it on. Colleen, 

Exile, and Blitz notices this.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN, BLITZ, EXILE 

(IN UNISON, EXCITED) 

Do you have an extra one?   
  
  
  


Shag digs around in his fur and pulls out one for Blitz, 

Colleen, and Exile. They quickly put on the helmets. 

Brooklyn and Lexington looks at each other.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(CONFUSED) 

Why the helmets?   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(CONFUSED) 

Yeah, Why?   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

Simple. Hunter's a VERY BAD Flyer.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

I HEARD THAT!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen giggles. Brooklyn and Lexington rolls their eyes.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(BLUNT) 

I think we should split up.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SARCASTIC) 

What? After all we met to each other?   
  
  
  


The rest of the Rovers rolls their eyes.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

Just how many times that joke been done?   
  
  
  


Blitz takes out a book, and puts on some reading glasses.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(READING) 

12,679.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SURPRISED) 

Whoa. That's a lot.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

I know.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn looks towards us.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

Just for your information, I'm going to hurt the author for 

this...   
  
  
  


ERIC "THE AUTHOR" SHARP 

(OFF-SCREEN, EXCITED) 

DON'T YOU DARE!!!   
  
  
  


A line of text scrolls horizontally pretty fast: "To save the 

author please call 1-800-ERC-SHRP before the end of the 

story, Thank you." The gargoyles and The Rovers are 

holding up signs that reads: "Don't Call." We now go back 

to Brooklyn.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(BLUNT) 

They'll have way too many targets...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PONDERING) 

True. Just be careful, Big Nose.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

The Name's Brooklyn, and why?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SLY) 

I heard Goliath can pick up a car, without sweating... I 

don't want to send your body home to somebody who 

could do that.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SARCASTIC) 

Thanks for your concern.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

No Problem.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn shakes his head, and opens the door. Before he 

could jump, Exile walks over to Brooklyn, carrying the 

WUC.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

You might need thisski.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn takes the WUC.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

Thank You. C'mon Lex, let's glide.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn jumps out of the Sonic Rover, following shortly 

after by Lexington. Exile closes the door.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

Let's hope Brooklyn knows what's he's doing.   
  
  
  


The rest of the Rovers nods.   
  


Scene: Flashback: Manhattan: Mid-Air   
  


The Fighters are giving the gargoyles and the Sonic Rover 

a run for their money. Neither Brooklyn, Lexington or the 

Sonic Rover can get through. The Rest of the Fighters and 

the main plane, continues to hammered away at the Aerie 

defenses. Brooklyn and Lexington takes up their neck 

radios, and speaks into it.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(INTO RADIO, EXCITED) 

We gotta get through!!!   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(FROM RADIO, EXCITED) 

We can... If you blokes has weapons!!!   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(INTO RADIO, EXCITED) 

We need Help!!!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FROM RADIO, CONCERNED) 

I hope he's still has his radio on...   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(INTO RADIO, CONFUSED) 

WHO?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FROM RADIO, BLUNT) 

Bronx.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(INTO RADIO, CONFUSED) 

But, he's said he's not coming back.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FROM RADIO, SLY) 

He's a dog, right?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(INTO RADIO, CONFUSED) 

Yeah. Why?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FROM RADIO, SMUG) 

No matter what he said he will do, his love for you will 

bring him back. Trust me.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(INTO RADIO, CONCERNED) 

Okay. I'm just going to say, I hope you're right.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FROM RADIO, CONCERNED) 

So do I, Big Nose, So do I.   
  
  
  


From within the Sonic Rover, Hunter flips a switch 

and then picks the mouthpiece, and starts to talk 

into it.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Highway: Cycle Rover   
  
  
  


This the same highway that the Road Rover Mission 

Control is on. Bronx is riding on the Cycle Rover. He has 

a concerned look on his face.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(CONCERNED) 

Maybe I should taken my leave AFTER the attack...   
  
  
  


Bronx sighs.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(CONCERNED) 

I wonder how they are doing?   
  
  
  


At the exact same time, the radio on the motorcycle 

crackles to life.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FROM RADIO, BLUNT) 

This is the Sonic Rover. To all available Rovers, we 

require assistance. I repeat we're require assistance...   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(INTERRUPTING, FROM RADIO, EXCITED) 

BLIMEY!!! THEY NEARLY HAVE THE AERIE'S 

FORCE FIELD DOWN!!!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FROM RADIO, EXCITED) 

WE need any assistance, RIGHT NOW!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter keeps on repeating the emergency over and over 

again. Bronx tries to ignore the tension in Hunter's voice, 

but fails. Sighing, Bronx turns the Cycle Rover around.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(CONFUSED) 

Why am I going back? Am I still useful?   
  


Bronx grrrs at himself.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

No. I must save my clan. AND, this time, I won't fail.   
  
  
  


Bronx puts the Cycle Rover on Auto-pilot and takes out a 

book, "The fun of driving a Cycle Rover". Bronx quickly 

reads it.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(BLUNT) 

I need a jet mode to get there...Let's see...Jet...Jet...Jet...   
  
  
  


Bronx sighs.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

NO jet mode. Bummer. Only a Hydroplane and 

Motorcycle. And by the time I get into Mission Control 

and switch vehicles, the clan might be history....   
  


Bronx looks at the book, again.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(PLEASED) 

BUT there is TURBO mode.   
  
  
  


Bronx quickly reads up on Turbo mode, then puts the 

book away.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(BLUNT) 

Let's see: The Book says if I flip these switches...   
  
  
  


Bronx flips a couple of switches and a extra pair of 

engines come out.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(BLUNT) 

And press this button, I will go into speed of 200 mph... I 

wonder how fast that is?   
  
  
  


Bronx presses the button. The extra engines starts to 

hum...and, then, like a rocket, takes off. Bronx is pressed 

up against his seat.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(IN PAIN) 

Okay...THIS is fast.   
  
  
  


The now TURBO-charged Cycle Rover zooms towards 

New York. As it does we can hear this:   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(EXCITED) 

I GOTTA GET BROOKS ONE OF THESE!!!!   
  
  
  


FADE OUT   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Aerie Building: Exterior   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Missiles hits the building again, 

but the force field waves for just a second.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Aerie Building: Battle Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Owen is checking out one of the 

camera, and nearly gasped in surprise.   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

Mr. Xanatos, I think you should see this...   
  
  
  


Xanatos walks over and looks at monitor that Owen was 

checking.   
  
  
  


XANATOS 

(CONFUSED) 

What should I be seeing, Owen?   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

You'll see, sir.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Xanatos' POV   
  
  
  


This is Xanatos' POV. The monitor shows the scene with 

the Sonic Rover fighting its way through, but it's keeping 

being push back by the fighters. A moment later, 

Brooklyn, still carrying the WUC 9000, and Lexington 

zooms by, being chased by two fighters.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Aerie Building: Battle Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Xanatos looks at Owen perfectly 

calm.   
  
  
  


XANATOS 

(SMUG) 

I have a feeling that my old college friend, William 

Shepherd, has something to do with Brooklyn and 

Lexington being up, right now. In fact, I bet that gun, that 

Brooklyn is carrying, is the reason.   
  
  
  


The room rocks again, and one of the controls starts to 

smoke. Owen rushes over there, and checks out the 

damage.   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

We just lost the force field.   
  
  
  


XANATOS 

(CONCERNED) 

Just how much steel clan robots we have left?   
  
  
  


Owen fishes out a book and looks at it.   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

2,500.   
  
  
  


XANATOS 

(BLUNT) 

Get them and my battle armor ready. Goliath saved Alex, I 

won't let him down. Not while I still have plans for him.   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

Of course, Mr. Xanatos.   
  
  
  


Owen types a few codes into a nearby still working 

console, then walks out of the room. Xanatos looks at the 

monitors, almost worriedly.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Manhattan: Sky   
  
  
  


Brooklyn, Lexington and the Sonic Rover are trying to get 

through to the Aerie building, but are failing. Brooklyn 

notices the force field going down.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(EXCITED) 

THE FORCE FIELD'S GONE!!!   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(EXCITED) 

WE HAVE TO GET THROUGH!!!   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Xanatos and the steel clan exits the 

building and starts attacking the fighters. We now go into 

the sonic rover.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXCITED) 

ALL RIGHT!!! BACK UP!!!   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(EXCITED) 

But we still need to get to the building, Huntie.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(AGREEING) 

Da.   
  
  
  


Blitz and Shag nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(HOPEFUL) 

But maybe they can help us...   
  
  
  


Brooklyn's voice comes through the radio.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(THROUGH RADIO, EXCITED) 

Let's try to get through now!!!   
  
  
  


We now go back out, where Brooklyn is trying to get 

through, but a suddenly blast from a fighter drops 

Brooklyn from the sky.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(EXCITED) 

BROOKLYN!!!   
  
  
  


Lexington dives and catches Brooklyn.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(CONCERNED) 

Brooklyn, you okay?   
  
  
  


Brooklyn moans.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(IN PAIN) 

I'll live. But I'm going to have one heck of a headache...   
  
  
  


Lexington smiles, then notices something wrong.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(CONCERNED) 

Hey, where's the WUC?   
  
  
  


WUC is seen falling down to the ground, in a very rapid 

rate. Lexington looks at Brooklyn.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(CONCERNED) 

Can you fly, now?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(IN PAIN) 

No. that blast hit me hard.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(DEFEATED) 

Then say bye-bye to the WUC.   
  
  
  


The WUC continues to fall, with Lexington and Brooklyn 

looking on helplessly.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Manhattan: Streets   
  
  
  


People are running, driving, etc. left and right, getting out 

of the way of Bronx, who is still driving the turbo-charged 

Cycle Rover. Various screams are heard in the 

background.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED/EXCITED) 

I wish -- GET OUT OF THE WAY!!! RUNAWAY 

MOTORCYCLE!!! -- I have read the -- RUN!!! CRAZY 

MOTORCYCLE RIDER!!! -- rest of manual to stop -- 

MOVE!!! -- this crazy turbo mode...   
  
  
  


Bronx sighs, then screams for a truck driver to get out of 

the way.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(PLEASED) 

Oh, well... at least I'm here on time...say, what's that?   
  
  
  


Bronx looks up, and sees the falling WUC.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SHOCKED) 

THAT'S THE WUC!!!   
  
  
  


Bronx looks at a nearby ramp.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(TO HIMSELF, BLUNT) 

If I do enough speed, I might be able to catch it...   
  
  
  


Bronx heads towards the ramp, quickly pickup some 

speed.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(BLUNT) 

Here's goes nothing...or everything.   
  
  
  


Bronx hits the ramp and goes airborne, heading towards 

the falling WUC.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(BLUNT) 

Almost...Almost...   
  
  
  


Bronx grabs the WUC.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(EXCITED) 

GOT IT!!!   
  
  
  


Bronx now looks towards the now rapidly approaching 

ground.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(WORRIED) 

Now, for the bad and extremely painful part of the 

plan...the landing.   
  
  
  


The Cycle Rovers lands and immediately goes out of the 

control. Bronx and the WUC were thrown of the Cycle 

Rover, and lands on the street. The Cycle Rover heads 

towards a truck carrying gasoline. The Cycle Rover 

collides with the truck, and explodes. Bronx looks up from 

where he is.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SARCASTIC) 

And that's how the big bang theory is done, folks.   
  
  
  


Bronx picks up the WUC.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

Time to call for a cab...hopefully, unlike Brooks, I won't 

scare the driver away.   
  
  
  


Bronx calls out for a taxi, and a taxi cab come up, and 

Bronx gets in.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Ross' airplane: Cockpit   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Research turns to look at Ross.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(PLEASED) 

The Aerie's force field is now completely down.   
  
  
  


Ross smiles.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(PLEASED) 

Then, by all means...   
  
  
  


A couple of planes nearby explodes, then a couple of 

robots designed to look like almost gargoyle-like flies 

through the smoke. One "robot" seems to stand out, it's 

blood red, and seems to be the leader. All of the robots are 

attacking the remaining planes. Ross is visibly upset.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANNOYED) 

FINE! IF THEY WANT TO PLAY HARDBALL, I'LL 

GIVE THEM A FIGHT TO REMEMBER!!!   
  
  
  


Ross looks at Research.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(COMMANDING) 

Look for the power source for the Aerie and Aim at it. I 

decided that the Aerie itself is an eyesore, and the 

destruction of the eyesore will be my job.   
  
  
  


Ross smirks while Research nods.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

Yes, sir.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Aerie Building: Battle Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Owen is still here, trying to get the 

force field back up, when suddenly, he stops working and 

goes ramrod straight. Owen, then removes his glasses, 

then with a swirl of colors, light, and magic. Owen 

becomes Puck. Puck is a fae with white hair and green 

eyes, and has pointy ears and wears a rather fancy looking 

shirt and pants. Puck flies up.   
  
  
  


PUCK 

(SHOCKED) 

Alex........no..........EVERYBODY is in trouble! And I 

need to do something about it!!!   
  
  
  


Puck thinks.   
  
  
  


PUCK 

(THINKING) 

Hmmmmmm........Me and that motorcycle rider will do 

nicely....   
  
  
  


PUCK 

(IN RHYME) 

Any Consolation, I expect, Bring the Road Rider here, at 

Puck's request!   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: 34th Street   
  
  
  


There is a traffic jam here, with horns being honked every 

moment or so. In the exact middle of the traffic jam, there 

is a yellow taxi cab.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Taxi: Interior   
  
  
  


This looks like any other Taxi cab, with little things 

thrown here and there. Bronx, still carrying the WUC and 

the motorcycle helmet, looks annoyed in the back. In the 

front is the taxi driver who is whistling a happy tune.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

Could you please stop whistling, and get me to the Aerie 

Building? Oh, yeah, did I say I want to get there RIGHT 

NOW?   
  
  
  


TAXI DRIVER 

(SLIGHT SPANISH ACCENT, BLUNT) 

Sorry, Senior, but as you can see we're in a jam of traffic.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(BLUNT) 

It is a traffic jam, and, please, the name's Bronx.   
  
  
  


TAXI DRIVER 

(CONFUSED) 

You want to go to the Bronx, now, senior?   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

NO!!! The name's Bronx, and I wanted to go to the Aerie 

Building!!!   
  
  
  


TAXI DRIVER 

(STILL CONFUSED) 

Excuse me, senior, but the Aerie Building isn't in the 

Bronx.   
  
  
  


Bronx groans.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

Just shoot me.   
  
  
  


TAXI DRIVER 

(BLUNT) 

Sorry Senior, but I don't have a gun, but you want, I can 

stop of a gun shop...   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

It was only a -   
  
  
  


With a flash of light, Bronx disappears. The taxi driver 

doesn't even seemed a bit fazed. The driver looks 

upwards.   
  
  
  


TAXI DRIVER 

(ANNOYED) 

Just for your information, he better be returned safely, 

E.T.. Oh, yeah, tell him the meter's running as well.   
  
  
  


The taxi driver continues to whistle a song, happily.....   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Aerie Building: Castle Wyvern: 

Courtyard   
  
  
  


This is a simple courtyard where humans and gargoyle 

mingle. Nearby, is the turret where the gargoyles sleep. 

The same flash of light appears, then disappears, leaving 

Bronx, the WUC, and the motorcycle helmet. Bronx 

slowly stands up.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(DAZED) 

... expression... Puck must be responsible.... but why 

teleport me?   
  


While Bronx was pondering this, a green mist appears 

moves towards Bronx. Bronx carefully sniffs the air, then 

quickly turn towards the green mist.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(QUESTIONINGLY) 

Puck?   
  
  
  


The green mist stops.   
  
  
  


PUCK 

(HOLLOW SOUNDING) 

Yes, it's me. Now, please do not struggle...   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(CONFUSED) 

Huh?   
  
  
  


The mist quickly encircled Bronx and he gasped and starts 

to struggle.   
  
  
  


PUCK 

(HOLLOW SOUNDING) 

Bronx, please, you and I need to work together.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(CONFUSED) 

Why?   
  
  
  


The Mist forms a eerily hand and it points upwards.   
  
  
  


PUCK 

(HOLLOW SOUNDING) 

Look.   
  
  
  


Bronx look up. An missile coming up from the main plane 

is aimed at the Aerie building. Bronx immediately stops 

struggling. The Mist enters Bronx's body. Bronx's eyes 

briefly flashed green. Bronx grabs the helmet and begins to 

swing it, as if he was about it throw it.   
  
  
  


PUCK/BRONX 

(EERIE SOUNDING, IN UNISON) 

Mind of mist, Mind of Motion, Let this metal follow my 

motion!!!   
  
  
  


As Bronx continues to swing the helmet, his eyes blazes 

green and the helmet glows green until the helmet 

completely disappears. Then when is missile is fired, 

Bronx throws the helmet at the missile, then watches on, 

fingers crossed.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(PRAYING) 

Come on, Hit it... HIT IT...   
  
  
  


After a moment of waiting, watching and worrying, the 

helmet struck the helmet, causing the missile to explode, a 

bright green light spreading everywhere.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Manhattan: Sky   
  
  
  


The green light spreads everywhere, making some baddies 

temporary blind, making some crash their plane, or forced 

lands their plane.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Sonic Rover: Cockpit   
  


It is the same as before. Hunter quickly pilots the Sonic 

Rover out of what would have been a crash. Blitz and 

Shag are covering their eyes.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(TERRIFIED) 

Is it over?   
  
  
  


Shag ruh? Exile looks at Blitz and Shag.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

Da. It is over.   
  
  
  


Shag uncovers his eyes and whews. Blitz smiles.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BOLD) 

I wasn't scared. Nope, not one bit.   
  
  
  


Exile, Shag, and Colleen just stares at Blitz.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

I wasn't!!!   
  
  
  


A cricket chirps, off-screen, while the Rovers continues to 

stare at Blitz.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SLIGHTLY DEFEATED) 

Okay, maybe I was scared, but I was only a little scared, 

that's all.   
  
  
  


The Rovers just stares at Blitz.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(DEFEATED) 

Okay, maybe I was as scared as Shag.   
  
  
  


Exile smiles.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(PLEASED) 

At least he is getting his actski together.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SMUG) 

At least I won't as scared as you.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

I'm not scaredski of anything!!!   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SMUG) 

So you say.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

Whateverski.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(THROUGH RADIO, BLUNT) 

If you guys are finished chatting, That light show given us 

some breathing room, let's use it!   
  
  
  


ROVERS AND LEX 

(IN UNISON) 

Yeah, Let's do it!   
  
  
  


The Sonic Rover and the two gargoyles raced towards the 

Aerie Building.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Ross' Airplane: Cockpit   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Ross, now, looks even more 

annoyed.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANGRY) 

How... How did that THING do that?!?!   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(ANNOYED) 

I have no idea... but I'm willing to find out.   
  
  
  


Just then, Beast, Doug and Bridgett runs in. Beast is a 

large muscular woman, . Doug is human male wearing a 

jumpsuit and a fancy belt. Bridgett is a human female 

wearing the exact same thing that Doug is wearing. Beast, 

Doug and Bridgett looks at Ross.   
  
  
  


BEAST, DOUG AND BRIDGETT 

(QUICKLY, IN UNISON) 

Rovers. Gargoyles. Are coming. Forces down. Must 

escape.   
  


Ross looks at Beast, Doug and Bridgett and sighs.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANNOYED) 

Just calm down.   
  
  
  


Beast, Doug and Bridgett calms down.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(BLUNT) 

Good. Now, tell me, what happened?   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(BLUNT) 

The Rovers and those gargoyles just gotten through....   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Hmmmmmmmmmm....   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(CONTINUING, BLUNT) 

With most of your forces gone...   
  
  
  


BRIDGETT 

(CONTINUING, EXCITED) 

Therefore, we must leave now!!!   
  
  
  


Ross turns to look at Research.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(CONCERNED) 

Please tell me, this isn't true.   
  
  
  


Research, using her laptop, types something, then looks at 

Ross.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(CONCERNED) 

Planes 3, 7, 11, and 15 reporting.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(CONCERNED) 

Is that all?   
  
  
  


Research types something in and then nods.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(SIGHING) 

Unfortunately, that's all.   
  
  
  


Ross grumbles.   
  


ROSS 

(SARCASTIC) 

Oh, that's just plain terrific. How did so many planes got 

destroyed?   
  
  
  


Beast, Doug and Bridgett shrugs, while Research points at 

Bronx, who, now, is in considerable pain.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(ANNOYED) 

Him.   
  
  
  


Ross snarls.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANGRY) 

Then Get Him!!! I might not be able to nail all the clan, 

but HIS death will be enough.   
  
  
  


Ross looks at his employees.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(COMMANDING) 

Get our weapons on him, before he can do that thing 

again!   
  
  
  


Beast, Doug, Bridgett and Research nods and runs off.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Aerie Building: Castle Wyvern: 

Courtyard   
  
  
  


It is the Same as Before. Bronx is here screaming in 

obvious pain. Owen walks in from a nearby doorway and 

walks up to Bronx.   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

Ah, Bronx, when you stop screaming, I want to talk to 

you.   
  
  
  


Bronx stares at Owen with pain-filled eyes.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(IN PAIN, ANNOYED) 

Shut.....Up.....   
  
  
  


Bronx stops screaming and slowly gets up. Bronx stares at 

Owen.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

I wish you told me about the side effects for that spell.   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

As far as I know, Green Thunder shouldn't have hurt any 

gargoyles.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

I'm a GARDOG, not a GARGOYLE!!!   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

Hmmmmmm.... Remind to Me to change that to include 

"Don't use on Gardogs".   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

Oh, Yeah, You can bet that I'll remind you about that.   
  
  
  


Bronx sighs.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(BLUNT) 

At least I can't get hurt MORE.   
  


Suddenly, Bronx is blasted by laser gun and he goes flying 

towards the other side of the courtyard. Bronx yelps and 

moans in pain.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(IN PAIN, SARCASTIC) 

It's my dear old friend, Mr. Pain, how nice to feel you 

again.   
  
  
  


More laser blasts rain down on Bronx, Bronx quickly rolls 

out of the way and lays hiding in the bushes. Camera turn 

back towards Owen, who is carrying the WUC.   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

Let's see if Mr. Xanatos was right about you.   
  
  
  


Owen aims the WUC at the gargoyles (minus Brooklyn, 

Lexington and Bronx) and fires. The ray hits the statues 

and, at first, nothing happens, then cracks appears on the 

statues, then with a frightening roar, the gargoyles breaks 

free out of their statues. The gargoyles rubs their eyes.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(SURPRISED) 

Huh? Why is the sun still out?   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(SURPRISED) 

A better question, lad, is why we are awake, now?   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(SURPRISED) 

That's what I want to know, too, Father?   
  


Goliath stops rubbing his eyes and points at Owen.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(BLUNT) 

I believe our answer lies down there.   
  
  
  


Goliath, Hudson, Angela, and Broadway glides down 

towards Owen. Meanwhile, Bronx was chased out of the 

bushes and is running about, dodging lasers. We now go 

back to Goliath, who is looking at Owen.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(CONFUSED) 

What is going on?   
  
  
  


Owen takes his glasses off and rubs them once, then puts 

them back on.   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

We have some gate crashers, and Mr. Xanatos is handling 

them quite well, but, if you wish to assist...   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Angela notices Bronx and the lasers. 

Angela points out Bronx.   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(CONFUSED) 

Are my eyes deceiving me or is that really Bronx?   
  
  
  


Broadway, Goliath, and Hudson looks where Angela is 

pointing, blinks, and looks again.   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(SURPRISED) 

I think me old eyes are going again...   
  
  
  


Broadway's mouth simply drops open. Goliath turns and 

picks Owen up. Goliath's eyes blazed white and he growls 

at Owen.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(ANGRY) 

What did Xanatos do to him?!?!   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

Mr. Xanatos did nothing to Bronx. If anybody done 

anything to Bronx, it would be Professor William Shepard. 

Now, if you excuse me, I need to tend to some errands for 

Mr. Xanatos.   
  
  
  


Goliath growls, but he releases Owen gently. Owen 

brushes his suit off, and then walks off. Goliath sighs, and 

turns to the rest of his clan.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(SLIGHTLY ANNOYED) 

Come, let's help Xanatos.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(BLUNT) 

I think we're kinda late with that... look...   
  
  
  


Broadway points off in a direction. Goliath, Hudson, and 

Angela looks in the direction and jump back in shock. 

Most of Manhattan looks particularly like a warzone. In 

the air are Brooklyn and Lexington, who are tailing a 

plane, when, suddenly, another plane ends up tailing 

Lexington and is about to open fire on him.   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(EXCITED) 

Lexington! Laddie! LOOK OUT!!!   
  
  
  


Just as the jet was about to open fire on Lex, the Sonic 

Rover opens fire on the jet. The pilot of the jet ejected just 

as the plane explodes. Goliath, Hudson, Broadway, and 

Angela continues watching.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Sonic Rover: Cockpit   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. All the Rovers are smiling. 

Colleen looks at Hunter.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

Great flying, Huntie.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANNOYED) 

Now, if you can do something about your Crash landings.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

My landings are okay, and my name isn't Crash.   
  
  
  


Colleen laughs weakly.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SARCASTIC) 

Now, there's your comedy.   
  
  
  


Hunter turns to look at Shag.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

Do you have them?   
  
  
  


Shag "Ruh!" and takes out two stampers. Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Go Ahead.   
  
  
  


Blitz suddenly begins to jump up and down.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(HOPEFUL) 

Oh! Oh! Can I help?   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at Blitz.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

Yes, you can help, Blitz.   
  
  
  


Blitz smiles and takes a stamper from Shag. Shag shrugs 

and opens his window, while Blitz opens his.   
  


Scene: Flashback: Sonic Rover: Exterior   
  
  
  


Outside of the cockpit there is a stamped collection of 

how many planes were shot down. Shag and Blitz stamps 

on a new one and then grins wickedly at the camera, and 

close the windows.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Sonic Rover: Cockpit   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SLY) 

Let's pay Ross a little visit.   
  
  
  


The Rovers smiles at this as the Sonic Rover heads 

towards Ross' plane.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Manhattan: Sky   
  
  
  


Brooklyn and Lexington are tailing the plane. Suddenly, 

Lexington stops, and Brooklyn nearly bumps into him. 

Brooklyn turns to look at Lexington.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

Why did you do that for?   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(BLUNT) 

We have to be more educational.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(CONFUSED) 

Why?   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(BLUNT) 

Because education is "in"!!!   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

Okay... Okay. But hurry it up the lesson, I want to catch 

the bad guy!!!   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(PLEASED) 

Okie Dokie.   
  
  
  


Lex looks at the camera.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(IN A TEACHER VOICE) 

Today, we shall learn why magnetism and airplanes don't 

mix.   
  
  
  


Lexington takes out a magnet and throws it at the 

retreating airplane. The magnet attaches it to the plane. 

Almost immediately, the plane stops moving and goes into 

a steep dive. The pilot ejects before the plane crashes and 

lands beside a certain taxi cab driver.   
  
  
  


TAXI DRIVER 

(CONCERNED) 

Senior, you all right?   
  
  
  


PILOT 

(DIZZY, WEAKLY) 

Fine.   
  
  
  


Pilot looks at the taxi driver's counter: it reads $1,800.00. 

Pilot takes out a cheque for $1,000,000 and hands it to the 

taxi driver, who takes it.   
  
  
  


PILOT 

(DIZZY, WEAKLY) 

Keep the change...   
  
  
  


Pilot faints. The Taxi Driver smiles.   
  
  
  


TAXI DRIVER 

(EXCITED) 

ALL RIGHT!!! NO MORE GARGOYLES!!! NO MORE 

NEW YORK!!! NO MORE TRAFFIC JAMS!!! SEE 

YA!!! I'M OUT OF HERE!!!   
  
  
  


Taxi Driver turns his Taxi Cab around and speeds away. 

The camera now goes back to Lexington and Brooklyn.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(SMUG) 

Any Questions?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

Yeah, why must you be the smart one?   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(SMUG) 

Because of this...   
  


Lexington shows Brooklyn his contract. Brooklyn takes it 

and reads it.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(READING) 

Lex is the smart one. By the order of the author.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn grumbles and hands the contract back to 

Lexington, who takes it and puts it away.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SOURLY) 

That's another thing I have against this author.   
  
  
  


The words, "Report coming in: Save Author: 1 

Destroy Author: 500" appears on the screen.   
  
  
  


ERIC 

(OFF-SCREEN, TERRIFIED) 

ACK!!! ONLY ONE?!?!   
  
  
  


Brooklyn smiles.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

YES!!!   
  
  
  


Lexington rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(ANNOYED) 

Let's nail the last plane.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(CONFUSED) 

Last plane? I thought there is two left.   
  
  
  


Lexington points to a plane, which is being hammered to 

pieces by Xanatos' group. Brooklyn smiles.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

Then let's give that plane the same treatment.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn glides off towards the plane, quickly followed by 

Lexington.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Castle Wyvern: Courtyard   
  
  
  


It's the same as before. Goliath, Angela, Hudson, and 

Broadway are still looking at the battle and sees Brooklyn 

and Lexington about to tackle another plane. Goliath turns 

and looks at the other gargoyles.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(COMMANDING) 

Let's go help our clanmates.   
  
  
  


ANGELA, BROADWAY, HUDSON 

(IN UNISON) 

YEAH!!!   
  
  
  


Goliath, Angela, Broadway, and Hudson glides towards 

Brooklyn and Hudson and as one, glides towards the 

plane.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Ross' Plane: Cockpit   
  
  
  


It's the same as before. Research looks at her laptop, very 

concerned. Ross, Bridgett and Doug looks at Research 

concerned. Beast is nearby aiming and firing the laser gun 

at Bronx. Research sighs and looks up.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(DEPRESSED) 

We are down to two planes...   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(EXCITED) 

WHAT?!?!   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(DEPRESSED) 

Yes............Unfortunately....   
  
  
  


Research smiles evilly.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(BLUNT) 

However, you can still deal with the clan.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(CONFUSED) 

How?   
  
  
  


Research pilots and heads over to where the clan is. Beast 

is annoyed.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(ANNOYED) 

HEY!!! I nearly had him!!!   
  
  
  


Research looks at Beast.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(ANNOYED) 

Whatever. You can't hit the broadside of barn, anyways.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(ANNOYED) 

Oh, yes I can.   
  
  
  


Ross looks at Research and Beast.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANNOYED) 

STOP ARGUING!!!   
  
  
  


Research and Beast stops arguing and looks at Ross.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(PLEASED) 

Good. Now, Research, continues.   
  
  
  


Research nods.   
  


RESEARCH 

(SLY) 

Unknown, to the gargoyles, or anybody else for that 

matter, I have installed a extra fuel tank. When we blast 

the jet...   
  
  
  


Research grins evilly.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(SMUG) 

We will have one french fried clan... to go.   
  
  
  


Ross grins.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(PLEASED) 

Then by all means, do it.   
  
  
  


Ross looks at Doug and Bridgett.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(COMMANDING) 

Make sure they don't a muscle, got it?   
  
  
  


Doug and Bridgett saluted.   
  
  
  


DOUG AND BRIDGETT 

(PROUD, IN UNISON) 

YES, SIR!!!   
  
  
  


Ross looks at the clan.   
  


ROSS 

(AS NIXON) 

My Fallow Gargoyles...   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(EVILLY) 

Prepared to get fired.   
  
  
  


Ross laughs evilly.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Castle Wyvern: Courtyard   
  
  
  


It's the same as before. Bronx is still running about trying 

to avoid getting blasted. He is huffing and puffing like 

crazy.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(TIRED) 

When...will...these...lasers...stop...firing?...So....Tired....   
  
  
  


Bronx keeps on running, when suddenly a laser struck the 

ground in front of Bronx, sending him flying and hitting 

the ground, hard. Ross' plane's laser aims at Bronx's body, 

then, surprisedly, the plane took off in a another direction. 

Bronx slowly gets up.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(CONFUSED) 

Huh? Why didn't they killed me? Not that I'm complaining, 

mind you.   
  
  
  


Bronx notices the plane is going after the rest of the clan.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(HORRIFIED) 

Oh, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  


Bronx raced up to the edge of the courtyard and starts 

waving his arms, wildly.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(YELLING) 

GUYS!!! BEHIND YOU!!!   
  
  
  


Bronx continues to yell, but to no avail.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SHOCKED) 

They can't hear me.....   
  
  
  


Bronx made a fist and smacks it against the wall.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

Jalapeno!!! I wish I could fly!!!   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Owen, listening to Bronx's outburst, 

walks in.   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

Oh, excuse me, Bronx, I was hoping to find somebody to 

test out the exosuit XT-5, but since no one's here...   
  
  
  


Bronx's ears perks up at the mention of the exosuit, then 

runs past Owen.   
  


BRONX 

(OFF SCREEN, EXCITED) 

SHOW ME THE EXOSUIT!!!   
  
  
  


Owen, wearing a slight smile on his face, follows Bronx.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Sky   
  
  
  


It is the Same as Before. The Clan (minus Bronx) are 

tearing about a Jet.   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(MUMBLING) 

This isn't like the grand old days.   
  
  
  


Goliath pats Hudson on the shoulder.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(PLEASED) 

Nothing can be like the old days, old friend, but we can 

survive.   
  
  
  


Suddenly, a laser ray cuts through the sky.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(QUICKLY, COMMANDING) 

SCATTER!!!   
  
  
  


The gargoyles tried to scatter, but a couple of quick laser 

zaps on their tails make them think otherwise. The 

gargoyles leap back on the jet, some growling, and the rest 

trying to cool their tails down. Goliath looks at Brooklyn.   
  


GOLIATH 

(BLUNT) 

Where have you been? And who is this guy?   
  
  
  


Brooklyn looks at Goliath and sighs.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

You won't believe me if I told you... And that is Ross 

Dole, a typical "Take Over The World" baddie.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(WHINING) 

But why do they want us to stay on the plane?   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(ANNOYED) 

I do not know, laddie, but I have a feeling we're about to 

find out.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(TERRIFIED) 

And it's not going to be good...   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Castle Wyvern: Courtyard   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Bronx is walking back out, 

wearing a blue version of Xanatos' Exosuit, with some 

extra stuff added. Owen is walking alongside Bronx, 

reading a book.   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS, READING) 

To use the plasma side gun... you do this...   
  
  
  


Owen points out a diagram. Bronx nods.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(DISTRACTED) 

Uh-Huh.   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

You're listening, aren't you?   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(DISTRACTED) 

Uh-Huh. Can I go now?   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

I have to teach you how to use the exosuit, Bronx.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(ANNOYED) 

And while you and I are chatting, the clan is in danger.   
  
  
  


Bronx smiles.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SMUG) 

Besides, this can be considered as a crash course for this 

suit.   
  
  
  


Owen sighs, then looks at Bronx.   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(EMOTIONLESS) 

Fine, you can go.   
  
  
  


Bronx smiles, as he puts the helmet on and locks it in place.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks.   
  
  
  


Bronx turns the thrusters on full blasts and rockets out of 

the courtyard.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(EXCITED) 

Bronx has entered the building, and it's time to party!!!   
  
  
  


Owen shakes his head and takes out his phone and makes 

a call on his cell phone.   
  
  
  


OWEN 

(TO PHONE, EMOTIONLESS) 

Hello? Scrapmetal Collectors? I believe I may have 

something for you to pick up, later.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Ross' Jet: Cockpit   
  
  
  


It's the Same as Before. Bridgett is checking the radar. 

Ross is in his chair, smiling.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(PLEASED) 

Beast, cook us up some barbecue gargoyles.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(PROUD) 

Yes, SIR!!!   
  
  
  


Just as Beast was about to press the fire button, Bridgett 

spoke up.   
  
  
  


BRIDGETT 

(EXCITED) 

Something just left the Aerie and is heading our way!!!   
  
  
  


Startled by Bridgett's outcry, Beast pressed the wrong key 

and the video game "Pac-Man" appears. Beast groans.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(ANNOYED) 

NUTS!!!   
  
  
  


Ross looks at Bridgett.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(CONCERNED) 

What is it?   
  
  
  


Bridgett checks her monitors, then smiles.   
  
  
  


BRIDGETT 

(RELIEVED) 

It's just a robot. It poses no threat.   
  
  
  


Research looks at Bridgett.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(CONFUSED) 

How can you be so sure?   
  
  
  


Bridgett has a smug smile on her face.   
  
  
  


BRIDGETT 

(SMUG) 

Simple. A robot only have one weapon, that's all. End of 

Story.   
  
  
  


Research only stares at Bridgett.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(ANNOYED) 

Don't be too Sure.   
  
  
  


Ross sighs annoyed.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANNOYED) 

Can YOU please STOP arguing?   
  
  
  


Research and Bridgett stops.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANNOYED) 

Thanks.   
  
  
  


Ross looks at Beast.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(COMMANDING) 

BARBECUE those gargoyles, NOW!!!   
  
  
  


Beast salutes!   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(PROUD) 

WILL DO!!!   
  
  
  


Beast reaims the gun at the gargoyles.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(PLEASED) 

Bye, Bye, you flying freaks.   
  
  
  


Beast pressed the trigger.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Manhattan: Sky   
  
  
  


Bronx is flying towards Ross' Jet. Along the way, Bronx 

notices the missile, which is heading towards his 

clanmates. Bronx growls.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(STERN) 

Destroy the clan? I don't think so.   
  
  
  


Bronx's exosuit unleashes it's weapons and starts firing 

upon the missile. The missile explodes before it touches 

the gargoyles. The gargoyles scatters like crazy. Bronx 

calls for all the gargoyles.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SLY) 

Come, I'll say it's time we visit Mr. Dole.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

I'll say it's time we do much more than pay a visit... 

MUCH MORE...   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah... By the way, who's in the tin suit?   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(BLUNT) 

Me. Bronx.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(SURPRISED) 

COOL!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!   
  
  
  


BROADWAY, HUDSON, GOLIATH, ANGELA 

(CONFUSED) 

HUH?!?!   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SIGHING) 

It's sorta very long story.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(BLUNT) 

Which can wait...   
  
  
  


Goliath looks at his clan.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(COMMANDING) 

Now, let's show Dole why it isn't nice to play with us.   
  
  
  


The clan nods, and they all glide towards Ross' plane.   
  
  
  


Scene: Flashback: Ross' plane: Cockpit   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Ross is walking about, growling. 

Finally, he stares at Beast.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANNOYED) 

So, you're telling me that lasers destroyed the missile, then 

YOU let the gargoyles escape?!?!   
  
  
  


Beast doesn't say anything, she's shaking under Ross' gaze.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANNOYED) 

Maybe I should let the world know about your secrets...   
  
  
  


Beast looks at Ross.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(TERRIFIED) 

NO!!! PLEASE DON'T!!!   
  
  
  


Ross stares at Beast. Beast whimpers.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(CALMING DOWN) 

Okay, I wouldn't...   
  
  
  


Beast sighs relieved, while Ross smiles evilly.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(EVILLY) 

For now, that is...   
  
  
  


Beast eeps and starts to whimper again. Ross turns to look 

at Research and Bridgett.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(COMMANDING) 

Find the gargoyles, and when you do, DESTROY 

THEM!!!   
  
  
  


RESEARCH, BRIDGETT 

(IN UNISON, PROUD) 

YES, SIR!!!   
  
  
  


Research and Bridgett searches for the clan using the 

radar. Suddenly, Doug looks up and starts pointing 

excitedly.   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(EXCITED) 

LOOK!!!   
  
  
  


BEAST, BRIDGETT, ROSS, RESEARCH 

(ANNOYED) 

What is it?!?!   
  
  
  


Doug still points upwards. Beast, Bridgett, Research, and 

Ross looks up and gasped. The clan is gliding down 

towards them.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(EXCITED) 

BLAST THEM NOW!!!   
  
  
  


Beast, Bridgett, Research, and Doug tries to fire their 

weapons but can't. They look at Ross in surprise.   
  
  
  


BEAST, BRIDGETT, RESEARCH 

(SURPRISE, IN UNISON) 

THE WEAPONS ARE DESTROYED!!!   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(EXCITED) 

WHAT?!?!   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(EXCITED) 

WAIT A MINUTE!!! I FOUND A UNDAMAGED GUN!!!   
  


Doug activates the gun and aimed it at the clan. Bronx 

activates his exosuit gun and quickly destroyed the last 

gun. Research looks at Bridgett and smiles.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(SMUG) 

Told you.   
  
  
  


Bridgett simply looks at Research and does a Bronx cheer, 

Ross sighs, annoyed.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANNOYED) 

Can you ever stop fighting?!?!   
  
  
  


Research and Bridgett looks at Ross.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH, BRIDGETT 

(IN UNISON, BLUNT) 

No.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, the gargoyles crashes through the 

roof. All the gargoyles' eyes blazed white, with the 

Exception of Angela's, which blazed red. The gargoyles 

growls at Ross and march towards him.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANGRY) 

Beware of PO'd GARGOYLES!!!   
  
  
  


Ross is sweating.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(TERRIFIED) 

Research, Doug, Bridgett, Beast.... GET THEM!!!   
  
  
  


Beast, Bridgett, Doug, and Research runs towards the 

gargoyles, at top speed. Goliath turns to look at Angela, 

Hudson, Lexington, Brooklyn, Bronx and Broadway.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(QUICKLY, COMMANDING) 

Angela, you and Broadway take care of the suit humans.   
  
  
  


Broadway and Angela nods.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(QUICKLY, COMMANDING) 

Hudson, you take care of the scientist.   
  
  
  


Hudson nods.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(QUICKLY, COMMANDING) 

Lexington, Brooklyn, Bronx... You take care of the Ring 

leader. I'll handle the muscle bound woman.   
  
  
  


Lexington, Brooklyn and Bronx smiles.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON, BROOKLYN, BRONX 

(IN UNISON, PLEASED) 

WE SURE WILL!!!   
  
  
  


The Camera now go over to Broadway, who is squaring 

off against Doug.   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(SMUG) 

Go ahead, hit me with your best shot.   
  
  
  


Broadway smiles.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(ANGRY) 

YOU BET I WILL!!!   
  
  
  


Broadway throws an punch towards Doug. Doug smiles as 

Broadway's fist is stopped a couple of feet before Doug's 

face. Broadway pulled his fist back and looks at it and 

Doug in confusion.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(CONFUSED) 

What the?!?!   
  
  
  


Doug smiles even more.   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(SMUG) 

You want to try that again?   
  
  
  


Broadway snarls.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(ANGRY) 

YOU BETCHA!!!   
  
  
  


Broadway tries to punch Doug again and again his fist is 

stopped a few feet from it's mark.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(CONFUSED) 

Huh?   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(SMUG) 

Awww....Too Bad...My Turn...   
  
  
  


Doug throws an electrified punch at Broadway which 

connects. Broadway yelps and scrambles away from 

Doug. Doug smiles smugly.   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(SARCASTIC) 

Don't leave yet...   
  
  
  


Doug grabs Broadway and starts choking him. Broadway 

yelps as he struggles to free himself from Doug's 

Electrified hands. After a moment, Doug releases 

Broadway. Broadway gasps and roll over and moans in 

pain, quietly. Doug smiles.   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(SMUG) 

There's more of that to come...   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(IN PAIN, SARCASTIC) 

Oh, Goody...   
  
  
  


The camera now goes over to Angela, who's having the 

same problems as Broadway, except it's with Bridgett. 

Angela lashes out her tail at Bridgett.   
  


BRIDGETT 

(SMUG) 

Naughty, Naughty....   
  
  
  


Bridgett shocks Angela's tail. Angela's yipes and scrambles 

away from Bridgett, just as Broadway scrambles away 

from Doug.   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(IN PAIN, BLUNT) 

I do believe we're in trouble...   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(AGREEING) 

I do believe you're right, my love...   
  
  
  


Broadway and Angela looks up and sees Doug and 

Bridgett looking down at them, evilly.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(TERRIFIED) 

BIG Trouble....   
  
  
  


The camera now goes over to Goliath, who is having his 

troubles with Beast. Goliath throws a punch at Beast, who 

catches the punches and then throws a punch at Goliath, 

who catches it as well. Beast and Goliath growls at each 

other as each one tries to overthrow the other. Beast 

smiles.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(EXCITED) 

Try this one on for size!!!   
  
  
  


Beast sweepkicks Goliath. Goliath releases his holds on 

Beast and stumbles back, dazed. Beast starts hammering 

into Goliath's stomach.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(SMUG) 

And this... And This... And This...   
  
  
  


Goliath growls and starts to back away from Beast's flying 

fists.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(SMUG) 

I'm not even finished yet...   
  
  
  


Beast hits Goliath again this time below the belt. Goliath 

roars in pain, then rolls over. Beast smiles, a smug smile.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(SMUG) 

Now, it's time for MORE FUN!!!   
  
  
  


Goliath stares at Beast, who laughs evilly. The camera 

now goes over to Hudson, and his battle with Research. 

Research is trying to stab Hudson with a needle filled with 

Cyanide. Hudson stays out of her reach, while trying to 

disarm her with his sword. Hudson stares at Research 

wearily.   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(SLY) 

Try as you might, lass, me and that needle won't meet.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(SMUG) 

Oh... I wouldn't say that...   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(CONFUSED) 

Huh?!?!   
  
  
  


Research takes out a small globe-like thing out of her 

pocket and toss it at Hudson. The globe expands, forming 

a net, which catches Hudson. Hudson smiles.   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(SMUG) 

My sword will make short work of this thing, lass.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(CONFUSED) 

You mean this little toy?   
  
  
  


Hudson looks at Research. Research has Hudson's sword 

in her hand. Hudson gasped.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(SMUG) 

Seems to me that you won't need this where you're 

going... So, let's get rid of it, okay?   
  
  
  


Research tosses the sword away. Hudson immediately 

starts to try to get out of the net.   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(INFURIATED) 

YOU VERY BLOODY WELL KNOW THAT'S MINE!!! 

GIVE IT TO ME!!!   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(CONFUSED) 

You mean this?   
  
  
  


Research points at the needle.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(SMUG) 

Okie Dokie.   
  
  
  


Research walks towards Hudson, smiling. Hudson yelps 

and struggles even more.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(SMUG) 

Awwwwww... Don't be like that.... this won't hurt... 

AFTER you're dead, that is.   
  
  
  


Research smirks wickedly. Hudson struggles, but can't get 

out of the net. Research laughs as she comes closer to 

Hudson. The Camera now goes over to Brooklyn, 

Lexington, and Bronx, who has Ross' back against a wall.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SLY) 

I suggest you surrender...   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON, BRONX 

(EVILLY) 

Or we'll make you surrender.   
  
  
  


Ross rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(THINKING) 

Gee, talk about a broken record...   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(SMUG) 

Actually, you guys SHOULD be surrendering to me...   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN, LEXINGTON, BRONX 

(CONFUSED) 

WHY?!?!   
  
  
  


The "wall" behind Ross moves, revealing 100 soldiers. 

Lexington gasped, Brooklyn yelps, while Bronx stares.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SHOCKED) 

Well, that's a new one... Soldiers behind a door, disguised 

as a wall...   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(TERRIFIED) 

This can't be good...   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(BLUNT) 

As a certain Golden Retriever would say, "I would have 

not predicated this...Bummer".   
  
  
  


Ross motions to his soldiers.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(COMMANDING) 

Get them... And.... Destroy that suit and whoever is in 

it!!!   
  
  
  


Bronx whimpers, just as he, Lexington and Brooklyn 

backs away from the approaching soldiers.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(TERRIFIED) 

I'm dead... I'm so dead, that "dead" won't even begin to 

cover how dead I'll be...   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(CONCERNED) 

I suppose this is the point in time where we swallow our 

pride and ask for help?   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(BLUNT) 

Yes.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(BLUNT) 

Okay...   
  
  
  


BRONX, LEXINGTON, BROOKLYN 

(SINGING WAY OFF-KEY) 

HELP!!! WE NEED SOMEBODY!!! HELP!!! NOT 

JUST ANYBODY!!! HELP!!! WE NEED SOMEONE!!! 

HELP!!!   
  
  
  


Bronx, Lexington, and Brooklyn backs up against a wall. 

Bronx fires a few warning shots into the air, but the 

soldiers are unimpressed. The soldiers aims their guns at 

Bronx, Lexington and Brooklyn.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(DEFEATED) 

I guess this is it.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON, BROOKLYN 

(IN UNISON, ANGRY) 

Yeah, but we shall go down... FIGHTING!!!   
  
  
  


Bronx, Lexington, and Bronx's eyes glows and goes into 

an fighting position.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(COMMANDING) 

On my mark....1...2...   
  
  
  


VOICE 

(OFF - SCREEN) 

Big Nose!!! Lex!!! Bronx!!! Cover your nose and 

mouth!!!   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(CONFUSED) 

Eh?   
  
  
  


Brooklyn looks off-screen and then turns to Bronx and 

Lexington.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(COMMANDING) 

Do It.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn, Lexington and Bronx covers their mouths and 

noses, just as 6 tennis balls come flying in, from off-screen. 

The tennis balls strucked the ground, releasing sleep gas. 

Bronx, Lexington and Brooklyn quickly turns their heads 

away from the sleep gas just as the soldiers are subjected 

by the gas. Soon only 42 soldiers remain standing... 

slightly dazed. Brooklyn looks off-screen again, and Bronx 

and Lexington follows Brooklyn's glance and sees the 

Rovers.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks, GR, you saved our bacon.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

No Problem, Big Nose...   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

GR?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(BLUNT) 

Golden Retriever.   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at Brooklyn, annoyed.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

WELL, I HATE IT!!!   
  
  
  


Brooklyn thinks.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

Well, if you promise to stop calling me "Big Nose", I'll 

stop calling you "G.R.", okay?   
  
  
  


Hunter Thinks.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Sure.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(EXCITED) 

Um, Guys...   
  
  
  


ROVERS/LEXINGTON/BROOKLYN 

(EXCITED) 

YES?!   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SLIGHTLY ANNOYED) 

The rest of the clan is in danger... that's all...   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at the rest of the Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Exile, help Goliath take care of Beast.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(PROUD) 

Dokie Okie!   
  
  
  


Hunter turns and looks at Colleen and Blitz.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Colleen, you and Blitz help Broadway and Angela take out 

Doug and Bridgett.   
  
  
  


Colleen and Blitz smiles.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SMILING) 

Yes sir, Huntie sir.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SMUG) 

Ya, I'll bite their tooshies over and over again!   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(LOOKING AT BLITZ,ANNOYED) 

Don't be weird boy.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

Um, Yeah... (COMMANDING) Shag, you will help 

Hudson out with Research.   
  
  
  


Shag looks at Hunter mumbles something and Rahs. 

Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Simple... I'll be helping Big Nose, Lex, and Bronx out with 

the rest of the soldiers... (CONCERNED) By the way, 

YOU did bring the secret weapon, right, Shag?   
  
  
  


Shag Ruhs and searches around in his fur, and then pulls 

out Muzzle. Hunter smiles as he pets Muzzle.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EVILLY) 

Who's up to seeing some muzzling?   
  


BLITZ/EXILE/COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

ME!!!   
  
  
  


Shag Rahs! Brooklyn, Lexington, and Bronx looks at each 

other and shrugs.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN/LEXINGTON/BRONX 

(CONFUSED) 

What is "muzzling", anyways?   
  
  
  


The Rovers looks at the gargoyles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

It would take too long to explain it... so instead....   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles evilly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EVILLY) 

We'll show you.   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at the rest of the Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

Who's turn is it now?   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

It would have been mine... but I think our new friends 

should unleash Muzzle, Huntie.   
  
  
  


The gargoyles shrugs and looks at Hunter, confused.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(CONFUSED) 

Er, Okay... How do we unleash muzzle?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Just unstrap him and remove his muzzle and shout "Let's 

Muzzle 'em".   
  
  
  


Brooklyn shrugs.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(UNSURE) 

Okay...   
  
  
  


Brooklyn and Lexington unstraps Muzzle, while Bronx 

removes Muzzle's muzzle.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN/LEXINGTON/BRONX 

(LOUD) 

LET'S MUZZLE 'EM!!!   
  
  
  


Muzzle shreds his straitjacket to pieces and rushes towards 

Ross' soldiers at full tilt, snarling all the way. The Soldiers 

whimpers.   
  
  
  


SOLDIER #1 

(TERRIFIED) 

This is going to hurt.   
  
  
  


SOLDIER #2 

(TERRIFIED) 

A lot.   
  
  
  


Just as Muzzle leaps onto the soldiers, the camera quickly 

turns to the Rovers, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Bronx, with 

the Rovers, Brooklyn and Lexington looking a bit 

sickened, while Bronx looks at the carnage, thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


HUNTER/BROOKLYN 

(SICK) 

Um, Yeah, Okay, Sorta...   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(SURPRISED) 

Ickingness to the Extreme...   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SHOCKED) 

BLIMEY!!!! THAT oughta hurt!!!   
  
  
  


Shag ewwwwwws.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...   
  
  
  


Bronx pulls out a notepad and starts taking notes.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(WHILE WRITING) 

Hmmm... I didn't know Humans could be bent like that... 

A NEW ATTACK!!! COOL!!! Oooooohhhh... Nice...   
  
  
  


Bronx continues taking notes. Brooklyn rolls his eyes and 

sighs.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

Lex, from now on, we act like we don't know Bronx, 

okay?   
  
  
  


Lexington Nods.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(AS EXILE) 

Dokie Okie.   
  
  
  


Exile smiles.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SMILING) 

I know how you're feelingski, comrade Brooks. 

Sometimes I ignore Weird Boy, after giving me a giantic 

ache in the headski.   
  
  
  


Bronx and Blitz sticks their tongues out at both Brooklyn 

and Exile.   
  
  
  


BRONX/BLITZ 

(EXCITED) 

WE LIKE BEING WEIRD!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

Okay... (BLUNT) Anyways, it's time to reassure the other 

gargoyles.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(AGREEING) 

Da.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah!   
  
  
  


The Camera pans over to Ross, who looks angrily at his 

remaining soldiers.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANGRY) 

GET THEM!!!   
  
  
  


The Soldiers runs towards Hunter, Brooklyn, Bronx and 

Lexington, just as Exile goes off to help Goliath, Blitz 

goes off to help Broadway, Colleen goes off to help 

Angela and Shag goes off to help Hudson. Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SMILING) 

COOL!!! Groupies!!!   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SMILING EVILLY) 

Yeah... Now, let's groupized them...   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON/BRONX 

(EVILLY) 

Gladly....   
  
  
  


Hunter, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Bronx rushes the 

soldiers. The Camera pans over to Goliath, who is lying 

down on the ground, groaning in pain, with Beast standing 

over him weilding a sledgehammer.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(DEADLY) 

Let's see what color is a gargoyle blood...   
  
  
  


Beast raises the hammer, ready to strike Goliath... 

Suddenly, Beast realizes can't move the hammer, nor her 

hands.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(SURPRISED) 

What The?!?!   
  
  
  


Beast looks up and sees her hands and the sledgehammer 

are completed in ice. Beast looks to see who did this to 

her and finds...   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(ANGRY) 

YOU...   
  
  
  


Exile smiles.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SLY) 

Boo-a-Peek, I see youski.   
  
  
  


Beast growls dangerously.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(ANGRY) 

Prepare to suffer, ROVER!   
  
  
  


Beast rushes at Exile, momentarily forgetting about 

Goliath. Goliath recovers and lashes out his tail, making 

Beast trips, who yells as she falls forward. As she hits the 

floor, her hands breaks free of their icy prison, but the 

sledgehammer shatters into thousand pieces upon impact. 

Exile smirks.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SMIRKING) 

Liquid Nitrogen eye blast. My Favourite.   
  
  
  


Beast growls.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(GROWLING) 

Well, I always wanted to operate on a dog...   
  
  
  


Beast gets up and smirks.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(BLUNT) 

First offer Anasthetic... (ANNOYED) Here's your 

anathestic, Exile.   
  
  
  


Beast throws a punch at Exile, but Goliath catches it 

before it hit Exile. Beast growls as she looks at Goliath.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(GROWLING) 

I see that the gargoyle wants me to operate on him. Well, 

here's your Anthestic!   
  
  
  


Beast throws a punch at Goliath, who catches that punch 

as well. Exile smiles.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SMILING) 

What do you say to making a topski?   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(CONFUSED) 

A "Topski"?   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ANNOYED) 

Just spin her to me, okayski?   
  
  
  


Goliath shrugs and nods, then spins Beast towards Exile. 

Beast yelps as she spins.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(DIZZY) 

I'm...Hating...This...   
  
  
  


Exile looks at Beast as he eyes glows blue, and a blue laser 

beam from Exile's eyes hits Beast. When Beast stops 

spinning, she is covered in ice, from the neck down. Beast 

struggles.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(ANGRY) 

GET ME OUT OF THIS ICE COLD THING!!!   
  
  
  


Beast shivers as Exile looks at the floor and at Beast, then 

smiles.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SLY) 

You'll be doing the spinning tap, da?   
  
  
  


Beast looks confused for a moment, then...   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(EXCITED) 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


Exile freezes a small patch on the floor, then spins Beast 

across the patch to Goliath, who spins Beast back to Exile. 

This happens over and over again, until Beast is spinning 

on the patch of ice. Beast screams.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(SCREAMING) 

MAKE ME STOP!!!   
  
  
  


Exile smiles and then looks at Goliath.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SMILING) 

Greetings, Comrade Goliath, I'm Exile.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(CONFUSED) 

Huh? How did you know my name?   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

It's a long storyski... you see it started like thisski...   
  
  
  


As Exile tells Goliath the story, the camera pans over to 

Broadway, who is still having trouble with Doug.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(IN PAIN) 

You know, I can really start to hate electricity...   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(SMUG) 

Too Bad. I really like it...   
  
  
  


Doug prepares to shock Broadway when somebody, when 

somebody taps him on the shoulder. Doug turns around.   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(CONFUSED) 

Huh?   
  
  
  


Blitz quickly decks Doug, who goes unconscious. 

Broadway looks at Blitz.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks for the help... (CONFUSED) Um, Whoever you 

are.   
  
  
  


Blitz smiles and stands in a dramatic pose.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(PROUD) 

I'm the one they call Blitz. I'm the most beautiful and 

bravest Rover, ever.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(SURPRISED) 

Ooooooh.... Really?   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(PROUD) 

Ya.   
  
  
  


Doug wakes up and seeing Blitz starts shooting bolts at 

Blitz. Blitz yelps as he dodges the bolts.   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(ANGRY) 

DANCE, ROVER!!!   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SCARED,WHILE DODGING THE BOLTS) 

The Can Can, The Twist or the Macarena?   
  
  
  


Broadway looks at the camera.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(ANNOYED) 

If he's brave, I hate to see the coward of the group.   
  
  
  


Broadway shakes his head, and just like Blitz did, he taps 

on Doug's shoulder. Doug turns around.   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(CONFUSED) 

Huh?   
  
  
  


Broadway decks Doug, who stumbles back, moaning. 

Blitz looks at Broadway.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(PLEASED) 

Thank You, but I was going to do that. Honest.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(SARCASTIC) 

Uh-Huh. Sure. Whatever you say.   
  
  
  


Blitz stares.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

I WAS!!!   
  
  
  


Before Broadway could reply, Doug recovers and fires 

electric bolts at both Broadway and Blitz, who yelps as the 

bolts hits them both squared in the chest.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(IN PAIN/ANNOYED) 

Actually, this is getting old.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(IN PAIN/ANNOYED) 

Too Old.   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(SLY) 

Well, after I'm finish... neither of you hafta worried about 

OLD age...   
  
  
  


BLITZ/BROADWAY 

(IN PAIN/SARCASTIC) 

Lucky Us.   
  
  
  


The camera pans over to Angela, who punched Bridgett's 

face.   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(SMUG) 

HA!   
  
  
  


Bridgett growls and quickly sweepkicks Angela, who 

yipes as she falls to the floor. Bridgett has a smug smile on 

her face.   
  
  
  


BRIDGETT 

(SMUG) 

Mustn't forget about this...   
  
  
  


Bridgett prepares to shock Angela, when somebody taps 

her on the shoulder.   
  
  
  


VOICE 

(BLUNT) 

Excuse me...   
  
  
  


BRIDGETT 

(CONFUSED/WHILE TURNING AROUND) 

Yes?   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(LOUD) 

MEREDITH BROOKS!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen roundhouse kicks Bridgett, who yelps and 

stumbles to the floor, stunned. Colleen helps Angela up.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

Here you go. By The Way, I'm Colleen.   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(PLEASED) 

Thank You... And I'm....   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(INTERRUPTING ANGELA/BLUNT) 

Angela.   
  
  
  


Angela blinks then looks at Colleen closely.   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(SURPRISED) 

How did you know...?   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

I'll explain later.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Bridgett recovers and quickly blasts 

Colleen, who goes flying. Angela turns and looks at 

Bridgett, ready to strike.   
  
  
  


BRIDGETT 

(SLY) 

Not Today... Sorry.   
  
  
  


Bridgett shocks Angela, who goes flying and lands beside 

Colleen. Just then, Blitz and Broadway comes in, flying 

and lands besides the girls.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(IN PAIN, SARCASTIC) 

Well, that was fun.   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(IN PAIN, BLUNT) 

Not.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(IN PAIN/SIGHING) 

At least things can't get any worse...   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANNOYED) 

Then, say "hello" to worse, guv.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(CONFUSED) 

Huh?   
  
  
  


Broadway, Colleen, Angela, and Blitz looks up and sees 

Doug ready to shock Blitz and Broadway and Bridgett 

ready to shock Colleen and Angela.   
  
  
  


DOUG/BRIDGETT 

(EVILLY) 

"Shock" Therapy is now in Session.   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(DEADLY) 

Time to fry up some gargoyles!   
  
  
  


BRIDGETT 

(DEADLY) 

And flame boiled some Rovers!   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(CONFUSED) 

Fry? Flame Boiled? What does this all mean?   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(BLUNT) 

You don't want to know, but, basically we're talking about 

our own very violent deaths.   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(FROWNING) 

Oooooohhh... That's not good...   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

Only one thing we can do now...   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(TERRIFIED) 

Write our wills?   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(BRAVE) 

Kick their Jenopena?   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(HOPING) 

Do our hair?   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANNOYED) 

None of the above... (PLEASED) Although, the hair idea 

is nice... (ANNOYED) No, we DUCK!!!   
  
  
  


Blitz, Broadway and Angela all starts doing duck sounds. 

Colleen rolls her eyes.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANNOYED) 

Not that kind of duck... THIS kind of duck!!!   
  
  
  


With that, Colleen grabs Angela's and Broadway's hands 

and pulls them down to the ground with her, just as 

Bridgett and Dougs fired. Blitz, still doing the duck 

sounds when he noticed the two shock bolts heading 

straight towards him. Blitz does a girlie scream, but is too 

scared to move or even dodge. At the last moment, 

Broadway quickly reaches up and drags Blitz down. The 

bolts hits Doug and Bridgett instead, who yelps and falls 

back. The controls on Doug's and Bridgett belts sparks 

and smokes until all the lights are off. Blitz hugs 

Broadway, who pushes him off.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(SLIGHTLY CONFUSED) 

What should I say in this situation?   
  
  
  


Colleen looks at Broadway, thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

Maybe This...   
  
  
  


Colleen whispers something to Broadway, who smiles.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(SMILING) 

Okay...   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(LOOKING AT BLITZ/ANNOYED) 

Don't be weird boy.   
  
  
  


Blitz sulks, as the camera pans over to Doug and Bridgett, 

who are arguing.   
  
  
  


DOUG/BRIDGETT 

(ANGRY) 

WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING!!! ME?!?! 

WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE 

SHOOTING?!?! WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP YOU 

LITTLE...   
  
  
  


The camera pans back over to Blitz, Broadway, Angela, 

and Colleen, with Broadway giggling silently.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(GIGGLING/SARCASTIC) 

It seems like these two have trouble seeing eye to eye... 

What do you say to helping them?   
  
  
  


Angela, Colleen and Blitz looks at each other, and each 

smiles evilly.   
  
  
  


ANGELA/COLLEEN/BLITZ 

(EVILLY) 

GLADLY.........   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(HOPING) 

And then, I can bite their tooshies?   
  
  
  


Angela and Colleen looks at each other, and smiles evilly.   
  
  
  


ANGELA/COLLEEN 

(SARCASTIC) 

Oh, SURE... you can bite their tooshies... but later, dokie 

okie?   
  
  
  


Blitz smiles and nods.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(PLEASED) 

Goodie.   
  
  
  


Blitz, Angela, Broadway and Colleen walks over to Doug 

and Bridgett and taps on their shoulders.   
  
  
  


DOUG/BRIDGETT 

(ANGRY) 

You little... (ANNOYED/WHILE TURNING AROUND) 

Yes.... (SURPRISED) ROAD ROVERS!!!   
  
  
  


Broadway and Angela ahems and stares at Doug and 

Bridgett.   
  
  
  


DOUG/BRIDGETT 

(EXCITED) 

And gargoyles!!!   
  
  
  


Broadway and Angela smiles.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY/ANGELA 

(SMILING) 

Thank You.   
  
  
  


DOUG/BRIDGETT 

(ANNOYED) 

We won't miss this time.   
  
  
  


Doug and Bridgett tries to fire upon Broadway, Angela, 

Colleen and Blitz, but only a spark comes out.   
  
  
  


DOUG/BRIDGETT 

(CONFUSED) 

Huh?   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SMUG) 

Awwwwwww... Too bad...   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(SLY) 

Let them try again...   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah, we owe them that much.   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(SMUG) 

Go Ahead, try to zap us again.   
  
  
  


DOUG/BRIDGETT 

(ANGRY) 

WE SURE WILL!!!   
  
  
  


Doug and Bridgett tries to zap Blitz, Colleen, Broadway, 

and Angela again but nothing happens, not even a spark 

comes out. It was at this point in time that Doug notices 

the damaged belts...   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(NERVOUS) 

Um, Bridgett....   
  
  
  


BRIDGETT 

(ANNOYED) 

WHAT?   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(NERVOUS) 

The Belts....   
  
  
  


Bridgett looks at Doug for a moment, then at the belts and 

eeks.   
  
  
  


BRIDGETT 

(EXCITED) 

SWITCH TO THE FORCE FIELD!!!   
  
  
  


Bridgett and Doug quickly switches their belts to the force 

field mode, but nothing changes. Bridgett and Doug eeps, 

while Broadway, Angela, Colleen, and Blitz smiles 

smugly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SARCASTIC) 

Awwwww... their toy is damaged....   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(SARCASTIC) 

What a shame.   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SMILING EVILLY) 

But it's now our turn.   
  
  
  


Bridgett acks while Doug holds up a white flag.   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(SCARED) 

I surrender... and remember, I bruise easily.   
  
  
  


Blitz looks at the white flag, and with his super sharp teeth 

bites the flag in half. Doug looks at whatever is left of the 

flag and immediately faints.   
  
  
  


BRIDGETT 

(SARCASTIC) 

My Hero.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

What a girlie boy.   
  
  
  


Broadway, annoyed, picks Doug up by the scuff of Doug's 

shirt and starting shaking Doug. After a moment, Doug 

wakes up and is instantly staring at Broadway's face. Doug 

yikes and starts screaming again. Angela turns and looks at 

Broadway.   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(SARCASTIC) 

Well, that tears it... Broadway, your face shouldn't be used 

to wake somebody up.   
  
  
  


Broadway sulks as he releases Doug, who crawls back to 

Bridgett and whimpers. Angela smiles and walks over to 

Broadway.   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(LOVINGLY) 

But, I love it all the same.   
  
  
  


Angela kisses Broadway, who smiles and kisses her back. 

The camera pans over to Blitz who has a sick look on his 

face.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(DISGUSTED) 

That's so disgusting.   
  
  
  


Blitz looks at Colleen with a sly smile on his face.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SLY) 

However, if you kiss me...   
  
  
  


Colleen looks at Blitz, as if considering, then grabs him.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(YELLING) 

BILL GATES!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen throws Blitz to a nearby wall. Blitz hits the wall, 

HARD, then slides down the wall as Colleen walks up to 

him, concerned.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONCERNED) 

Sorry about that... It's reflex. You okay, Fluffy?   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(IN PAIN) 

I'm Fine. Just call me a doctor.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SLY) 

Okay, you're a doctor.   
  
  
  


Blitz turns and looks at the camera.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(WHINING) 

Why me?   
  
  
  


Blitz gets back on his feet, just as Broadway and Angela 

finishes their kiss.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(BLUNT) 

So, what do we do about these guys?   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(INTERESTED) 

Any Suggestions, guvs?   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(HOPEFUL) 

I bite their tooshies?   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(PLEASED) 

We kick their Jenopenia?   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(HOPEFUL) 

Pratice World War Three Weapons on them?   
  
  
  


Bridgett and Doug's look of absolute terror increases more and 

more until they hear Angela's suggestion. They eeks and 

tries to run away. Colleen notices this.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANNOYED) 

STAY!!!   
  
  
  


DOUG/BRIDGETT 

(EXCITED) 

AS IF!!!   
  
  
  


Unfortunately, Doug and Bridgett runs something... or 

someone. The camera switch into Doug and Bridgett's 

POVs. The Camera pans upwards until it stops at the 

angry looks of Blitz, who has his super sharp claws out, 

and Broadway, who's fist was hitting his open hand. Both 

Blitz and Broadway glares down hatefully at the camera. 

The camera switch back into normal mode, with Blitz and 

Broadway glaring down at Doug and Bridgett. Doug eeks.   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(TERRIFIED) 

Oh, STAY.... why didn't you said so?!   
  
  
  


Doug quickly runs back at where he was. Bridgett stares 

at Doug's retreating back.   
  
  
  


BRIDGETT 

(ANNOYED) 

Come back here, COWARD!   
  
  
  


Blitz and Broadway ahems. Bridgett looks back at Blitz 

and Broadway, who both smiles evilly at Bridgett. 

Bridgett eeks.   
  
  
  


BRIDGETT 

(TERRIFIED) 

Then again, it's better to be a coward, then a dead duck.   
  
  
  


Bridgett quickly rejoins Doug. Colleen smiles evilly.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(EVILLY) 

Er... no... but I like the "pratice World War Three on 

them"... No, we... shall go WELBY on them.   
  
  
  


Doug and Bridgett looks at each other, confused. Blitz 

looks at Colleen, shocked.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SHOCKED) 

Going WELBY on them?!.... that's sadistic... that's evil....   
  
  
  


Suddenly, Blitz smiles evilly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(EVILLY) 

I like it!!! I like it!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen smiles wickedly as she and Blitz walks over to 

Doug and Bridgett and suddenly goes "Welby" on them. 

Doug and Bridgett screams.   
  
  
  


DOUG 

(TERRIFIED) 

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
  


BRIDGETT 

(TERRIFIED) 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


The Camera pans over to Broadway and Angela who are 

watching the "Welbing"... Broadway looks at Angela.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(CONFUSED) 

Who's Welby?   
  
  
  


ANGELA 

(SHRUGGING) 

Dunno. One thing I know for sure, she's very sadistic.   
  
  
  


BROADWAY 

(AS VALLEY GIRL) 

Oh Yeah, like, that's for sure.   
  
  
  


Broadway and Angela continues to watch as Blitz and 

Colleen continues their "Welbing". The camera pans over 

to Hudson, who is still struggling in the net, while 

Research watches him, amused. Shag sneaks behind 

Research and grabs Hudson's sword. Hudson notices this. 

Bored, Research looks at Hudson.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(BORED) 

So, where do you want it? In the arm?   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(EXCITED) 

NO WHERE!!!   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(DISAPPOINTED) 

Awwwwwwwwww... I guess I hafta choose...   
  
  
  


While Research was talking, Shag picks up the sword and 

tossed it and it lands beside Hudson with a chatter. 

Research suddenly stops talking and looks around.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(EXCITED) 

What was THAT?!   
  
  
  


Shag looks at Hudson, who was desperately trying to 

reach his sword. Shag thinks, then takes his 

missile launcher out of his fur, and drops it on 

the floor. Research instantly turns around and 

looks at Shag. Shag grins and ruffs.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(SURPRISED) 

My... you must be REALLY clumsy...   
  
  
  


While Research was distracted by Shag, Hudson 

grabs his sword and starts making short work of 

the net he's in. Research stares at Shag then at 

the missile launcher.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(BLUNT) 

Really... Really clumsy... But, I will change 

that...   
  
  
  


Research takes out a similar globe that was used 

to snare Hudson, who was now, completely free 

from the net, and is sneaking up on Research...   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(EVILLY) 

...Pernamently...   
  
  
  


Shag whimpers. Just as Research prepares to 

toss the globe, Hudson leaps, and in a fluid 

motion, disarms Research, making the needle go 

to the other side of the room, then, just as 

quickly, trips Research with his tail, then jumps 

back to his orginal position.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(SHOCKED) 

...WHA?!   
  
  
  


The globe goes flying upward, then quickly 

plummets straight down, landing beside 

Research, snaring herself in the net.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(ANGRY) 

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


Research struggles. Hudson looks at Research, 

smugly.   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(SMUG) 

It seems to be ye don't like when the shoe's on 

the foot, eh lass?   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(ANNOYED) 

Shut up.   
  
  
  


Shag looks at Research annoyed, ruffs, and picks up the 

net that Research is in, and starts swinging it. Research 

screams.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(SCREAMING) 

STOP!!! I'll get motion sickness!!!   
  
  
  


Shag releases the net, and the net, with Research in tow, 

goes crashing into Beast. Both Research and Beast lands 

on the floor, relatively dizzy... with gargoyles (the looks 

like Goliath) spinning over Beast's head and Sheepdogs 

(that looks like Shag) spinning over Research's head. 

Beast looks at Research.   
  
  
  


BEAST 

(DIZZY) 

Thank....You...   
  
  
  


Beast goes Unconscious.   
  
  
  


RESEARCH 

(DIZZY) 

You're... Welcome...   
  
  
  


Research goes unconscious as well. The Camera pans over 

to Shag, who is smiling broadly, and barks. Hudson looks 

at Shag.   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(PLEASED) 

Thank ye for giving me me sword. By the way, I'm 

Hudson.   
  
  
  


Shag ruhs. Hudson stares at Shag, confused.   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(CONFUSED) 

What did ye just say, laddie?   
  
  
  


Shag points at Exile and rahs, then walks over to him. 

Hudson, still not able to understand Shag, just follows 

Shag. The camera now pans over to Hunter, Muzzle, 

Lexington, Brooklyn, and Bronx... and the soldiers. 

Hunter runs around his group of baddies (he's so fast he 

leaves a trail of fire behind him), punching them here and 

there. The baddies tries to punch Hunter back, but, he's 

too fast... by the time they withdrew their punch, Hunter's 

back, punching them even more than before. Meanwhile, 

Brooklyn and Lexington are punching and kicking their 

baddies out, while Muzzle is still muzzling his baddies... 

and as for Bronx and his baddies...   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(AS NINJA MASTER) 

I have been learning the honourable art of muzzling...   
  
  
  


Bronx does a ninja bow, as the baddies looks at each other 

and shrugs.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(AS VALLEY GIRL) 

Like, by the way, the exosuit might, like, caused you, like, 

unforseenable damage, so, like, now...   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(EVILLY) 

LET'S BRONX 'EM!!!   
  
  
  


Bronx launches himself at his baddies, who screamed... 

suddenly realizing what Bronx meant by "muzzling..." 

Bronx Bronxs the baddies. The camera pans over to Ross, 

who has a look of pure horror on his face. Ross quickly 

looks around and sees all his employees have been 

defeated. Ross quickly leaves the room. Lexington notices 

this.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(EXCITED) 

Ross is escaping!!!   
  
  
  


Bronx looks up from where he is, after growling at a 

baddie in his grasp.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(BLUNT) 

Hunter! Brooks! Go After Him! We can handle the rest of 

these baddies.   
  
  
  


Hunter and Brooklyn quickly nods and runs after Ross. 

Bronx looks at the hapless baddie in his grasp, and 

continues his Bronxing. Cut to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Flashback - Ross' Plane - Electronic Room   
  
  
  


This is an room filled with various electronics. Off to one 

side is a giantic almost Computer like thingy. Right beside 

it is a small switch. There is also various Containers here, 

of various sizes and weights. Ross runs in, carrying a laser 

rifle, and quickly looks around.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Let's see... the escape jet should be right here...   
  
  
  


Ross walks over to the switch and flips it... and nothing 

happens.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(CONFUSED) 

Huh???   
  
  
  


Ross flips the switch 20 times and 20 times later, nothing 

happens still. Ross Growls.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANNOYED) 

It should be working!!!   
  
  
  


VOICES 

(OFF SCREEN/AS TEX AVERY/SARCASTIC) 

Er.... I don't think so.   
  
  
  


Hunter and Brooklyn walks in, their arms crossed.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

Exile saw the plane, and has decided decided that you're 

under arrest after all. Exile and Blitz destroyed all the 

circuitry in that box.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SMUG) 

In other words, it's a switch... for nothing.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(AS GAME SHOW ANNOUNCER) 

But, thank you for playing "Escape Time"... will that be 

smoking or non-smoking jail cell?   
  
  
  


Ross growls and quickly aims the rifle at Hunter and 

Brooklyn.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SMUG) 

Nice try, but you can only kill only one of us before the 

other grabs you and the gun.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SMUG) 

And the last time I heard, murdering a endangered species 

or a Road Rover is considered extra time... Jail time, that 

is.   
  
  
  


Ross thinks, then aims the gun at computer-like thingy.   
  
  
  


HUNTER/BROOKLYN 

(CONFUSED) 

What do you think you're doing?   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(SLY) 

That, my friends, is the engine.   
  
  
  


HUNTER/BROOKLYN 

(CONFUSED) 

So?   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(SMUG) 

The engine is filled with a special designed by Research. 

It's a fuel efficient chemical... you can drive from here to 

Miami and back on one tank. However, the chemical has a 

slight problem... If the vehicle using the chemical crashes, 

the chemical will become unstable... and boom, FIVE city 

blocks, history.   
  
  
  


Hunter and Brooklyn stood, aghast.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(AGHAST) 

Do you know how many people that would kill?   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(SMUG) 

Lots. And their blood will be on your hands... unless you 

let me escape.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn looks at Hunter, who sighs and nods.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN/HUNTER 

(PROUD) 

We will not let you go.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANNOYED) 

Then I hope the mayor wants urban renewal done on five 

city blocks.   
  
  
  


Ross aims the rifle at the engine, but before he could fire, 

Hunter and Brooklyn runs towards Ross and starts 

struggling with Ross for control of the rifle.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANGRY) 

But We'll make sure the city and the people will not be 

harmed!!!   
  
  
  


As Hunter and Brooklyn struggles with Ross for the 

control of the rifle, a few random shots comes out of the 

rifle, some hitting a very heavy metal container, shaking it 

loose. Ross quickly snatches the rifle and hits Hunter and 

Brooklyn with the blunt end of the rifle. Hunter staggers 

back and rubs his head, stunned. Brooklyn yelps and 

moves back a few feet. Ross smiles, as he reaims the gun 

at the engine.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(SLY) 

Let's see... a shot here and a shot there will make this 

plane drop like a stone... and if I find those Rover 

jetpacks, I will be able to make good my escape.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(SMILING EVILLY) 

Ross says, "Five City Blocks Gone".   
  
  
  


Just then, somebody taps him on the shoulder, Ross 

quickly turns around.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(ANNOYED) 

WHAT?!   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SMUG) 

Check, please.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn decks Ross, who immediately goes unconscious. 

Unfortunately, a shot from the rifle hits a nearby hose, but 

Brooklyn doesn't notice this, what Brooklyn notices is 

Hunter, who is still rubbing his head.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(CONCERNED) 

Hunter, you okay?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MOANING) 

Ooooooohhh... that smarts...   
  
  
  


A large shadow is slowing moving over Hunter. Brooklyn 

notice this and looks up and sees the heavy container 

about to fall on Hunter and eeps.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(EXCITED) 

HUNTER!!! MOVE!!!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

...What?   
  
  
  


Hunter looks around and finally sees the container and 

tries to run away, but, becasue of the hit, he's running a bit 

sluggishly. Brooklyn growls and quickly pushes Hunter 

out of the way. The Camera goes into Brooklyn's POV. 

The camera looks up and sees the container falling... and 

then, a complete and sudden blackout. The camera 

switches back into normal view just as Hunter recovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(IN PAIN) 

Ouch. Brooklyn certainly can push.   
  
  
  


Suddenly, the room rocks. Hunter looks around, surprised.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SARCASTIC) 

What? Did the Air Force arrived now?   
  
  
  


Hunter goes to the door and sticks his head out.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

What's going on?   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(OFF-SCREEN, EXCITED) 

Something happened to the Engine, it doesn't respond! 

This plane is going to crash into Manhattan!!!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SHOCKED) 

This plane must crash in the Hudson River... If it lands in 

Manhattan... Five City Blocks will be destroyed.   
  
  
  


EVERYBODY 

(OFF-SCREEN, SCREAMING) 

WHAT?!?!?!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Yes. Land or crash in the Hudson... and make sure you 

take all our prisoners.   
  
  
  


Hunter backs away from the door and towards Ross, and 

with Ross with him, Hunter walks over to the door and 

tossed him out.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(OFF-SCREEN/INTERESTED) 

And what will you be doing, Huntie Wuntie?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

I'll be helping Brooklyn with something.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNSURE) 

Okay...   
  
  
  


Sounds of footsteps are heard in the background, as 

Hunter looks around and sees Brooklyn, still under the 

container and unconscious.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXCITED) 

BROOKLYN!!!   
  
  
  


By this time the background foorsteps sounds has faded 

away, as Hunter tries wake Brooklyn up by slapping him 

around. After 20 slaps, Brooklyn wakes up, moaning.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(MOANING) 

Mommy, I don't wanna go to school!!! I don't wanna!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter giggles, which makes Brooklyn completely wakes 

up.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

I hate it when I'm knocked out.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Let's hurry... this plane has just become a one-way trip.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(CONFUSED) 

Huh?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Something happened to the engine, and now, we're about 

to crash... in the Hudson River...   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(LOOKING AT HUNTER/STERN) 

Then go. I'll be all right.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

NO WAY!!! I'm not leaving you for dead!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter grabs one side of the container, and slowly lifts it, 

straining.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STRAINING) 

Besides, you saved my life, so I owe you one... now, 

MOVE!!!   
  
  
  


Brooklyn tries to wiggle out, but can't... Brooklyn looks at 

where's the problem is, and gasped.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SHOCKED) 

My left wing and tail are still underneath this thing!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter begins to sweat as he tries to keep the container 

lifted.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXCITED) 

I may have a lot of powers, but I'm not super strong!!! I 

need help!!!   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(BLUNT) 

Try to lift it a few more inches, so I can use my arms...   
  
  
  


Hunter nods, then with his eyes closed and his mouth 

twisted into a snarl, Hunter lifted the container a few more 

inches...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SNARLING) 

BIG NOSE!!! DO SOMETHING!!! I CAN'T HOLD 

THIS THING UP FOREVER!!!   
  
  
  


Brooklyn growls then adds his strength to Hunter's. The 

container moves a couple feet at a time until Brooklyn's 

tail is free. Brooklyn wags his tail a few times, then looks 

at Hunter.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

A few more inches, Hunter, and my wing will be free.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PANTING) 

Can't... too... tired...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PANTING/LOOKING AT BROOKLYN) 

Can't... you slip... out now?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(DEPRESSED) 

Yes. But, if I do that, my left wing will be destroyed. I 

won't be able to glide.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FROWNS) 

You can walk without a wing, right?   
  
  
  


Brooklyn shakes his head.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(DEPRESSED) 

No... I won't be able to glide or walk since the wings helps 

me balanced my body. I'll be crippled... for life.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FROWNS) 

Wouldn't stone sleep...?   
  
  
  


Brooklyn shakes his head again, frowning.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(DEPRESSED) 

Stone sleep only works on minor injuries, crippling injuries 

does not fall under "minor injuries".   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns, then looking at the container, Hunter tries 

to lift it further. Brooklyn helps Hunter, and soon, 

Brooklyn's left wing is free. Brooklyn quickly scrambles 

away from the container.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(EXCITED) 

HUNTER!!! I'M FREE!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter stops lifting the container and, running at super 

speed, joins Brooklyn. The container, no longer being 

lifted, crashed heavily to the floor. Both Hunter and 

Brooklyn winces as they see the container hit the floor. 

Brooklyn turns and looks at Hunter.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

Thank you.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles, as he pats Brooklyn's shoulder.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

No problem, besides, like I said, I owe you my life.   
  
  
  


This makes Brooklyn smiles.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

So, we're even?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SLY) 

More than that... (CONFUSED) We're friends?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

Friends.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn and Hunter grasped forearms (The Gargoyle's 

version of a handshake).   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Now, what do you say to getting off this Titanic?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

I'm for that.   
  
  
  


Hunter and Brooklyn quickly leaves. Cut To -   
  
  
  


Scene - Sky   
  
  
  


Brooklyn, carrying Hunter, gliding through the sky, just as 

Ross' plane continues to descent. Finally, the plane hits the 

Hudson River, then continues to sink. Brooklyn and 

Hunter looks at each other, then at the place where the 

plane was.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN/HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

Dud.   
  
  
  


Suddenly, the plane explodes , sending water everywhere, 

which soaks Brooklyn and Hunter to the bone. Brooklyn 

shakes his head.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

Great. And I didn't need a bath until this Friday.   
  
  
  


Hunter nodnods, while giggles quietly.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SIGHING) 

Oh, well... let's get back to our friends.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods, then Brooklyn takes off, heading towards 

Castle Wyvern. Cut To -   
  
  
  


Scene - Flashback - Manhattan - Streets   
  
  
  


This is a typical Street Corner in New York City. Various 

Baddies that are being booked by the police are here, as 

well as Doug, Bridgett, Ross, Bridgett, Beast and 

Research. Currently, Bridgett, Beast, and Research are 

argueing among themselves, very loudly. Ross and 

Doug rolls their eyes.   
  
  
  


ROSS/DOUG 

(AS YAKKO AND WAKKO) 

Girls... go figure.   
  
  
  


Doug sighs and walks into a police car, just as Ross turns 

and looks at a police officer and points at Bridgett, Beast, 

Research.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(PLEADING) 

Could you please...?   
  
  
  


POLICE OFFICER 

(BLUNT) 

Sure.   
  
  
  


The police officer ahems and points off screen.   
  
  
  


POLICE OFFICER 

(EXCITED) 

Look, it's Fabio!!!!   
  
  
  


BEAST/RESEARCH/BRIDGETT 

(TERRIFIED) 

FABIO?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


Beast, Research and Bridgett screams and runs inside a 

police car. Ross sighs.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(SIGHING) 

Thank you.   
  
  
  


POLICE OFFICER 

(BLUNT) 

No Problem.   
  
  
  


Ross gets inside a police car and the police officer gets 

inside his car. A moment later, the police cars leaves the 

scene. As they do, the camera zooms in on Ross, looking 

at the Aerie Building.   
  
  
  


ROSS 

(DARKLY) 

One day, the Rovers and the clan will get theirs...   
  
  
  


The Police cars continues onwards. Cut to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Flashback - Castle Wyvern - Courtyard   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The Sonic Rover can be seen, 

waiting. The Gargoyles and the Rovers are here, awaiting 

the arrival of Brooklyn and Hunter. Brooklyn glides in, 

carrying Hunter, Brooklyn drops Hunter off, before 

Brooklyn lands and folding his wings into a cloak. Hunter 

smiles as he walks over to the Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Well, Rovers, our job here is done.   
  
  
  


As Hunter joins his fallow Rovers, the camera zooms out 

showing Manhattan, which looks like it has been through a 

war. The camera zooms in on Goliath.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(ANNOYED) 

Do you guys always do this wide scale of damage?   
  
  
  


The Rovers looks at each other, then shrugs.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(BLUNT) 

Yes.   
  
  
  


Just then, Xanatos and Elisa walks in.   
  
  
  


XANATOS 

(ANNOYED) 

Great. Now, I'll hafta spend money to fix Manhattan up.   
  
  
  


GARGOYLES/ELISA 

(SARCASTIC) 

Awwwwwwwwwwwww... Poor Xanatos...   
  
  
  


Xanatos rolls his eyes and letting out a 'humph!', walks 

back inside. Elisa looks at all the gargoyles.   
  
  
  


ELISA 

(CONFUSED) 

Can you guys tell me why you're up, now?   
  
  
  


Lexington shows Elisa the WUC.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(EXPLAINING) 

It is because of this... and our new friends, the Road 

Rovers.   
  
  
  


Elisa looks at the Rovers and nods. The Rovers nods back 

in return. Elisa then turns to Bronx, who is still wearing 

the exosuit.   
  
  
  


ELISA 

(CONFUSED) 

Next question, where's Bronx? And who is this guy?   
  
  
  


Hudson turns and looks at the other gargoyles and the 

Rovers, who shrugs.   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(SHRUGGING) 

Er.... THAT is Bronx.   
  
  
  


Bronx removes his helmet, just as Elisa turns back and 

looks at him.   
  
  
  


ELISA 

(SHOCKED) 

Bronx?   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SHYLY) 

Hi, Elisa.   
  
  
  


Bronx waves shyly, while Elisa stares in shock.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(BLUNT) 

I think you should tell that story now, Bronx...   
  
  
  


Lexington nodnods.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


Bronx sighs.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SIGHING) 

Okay... Well, guys, it started like this...   
  
  
  


Bronx continues to tell the clan and Elisa the story.   
  
  
  


FADE OUT   
  
  
  


The Words, "An hour later" appears, then a moment later, 

fades away.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene - Flashback - Castle Wyvern - Courtyard   
  
  
  


It the same as before. Bronx is finished telling the story.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(BLUNT) 

Well, what do you think?   
  
  
  


GARGOYLES/ELISA 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

Very... Interesting...   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(CONCERNED) 

Are you still thinking of leaving?   
  
  
  


Bronx frowns.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(FROWNING) 

...Maybe...   
  
  
  


Goliath opens his mouth to say something, but Brooklyn 

shakes his head, then silently motions for Hunter and 

Goliath to follow him, which Goliath and Hunter does, 

althought with Goliath it was reluntant. Once they're far 

away from the others, Brooklyn faces Goliath and Hunter.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INTERESTED) 

Well, what do you wanted to tell us?   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(ANNOYED) 

Yeah, what?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

I think I may have a way for Bronx to believe that he is 

useful...   
  
  
  


HUNTER/GOLIATH 

(INTERESTED) 

How?   
  
  
  


Brooklyn looks at Hunter.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(HOPEFUL) 

Do you need recruits?   
  
  
  


Hunter nodnods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Yes. The more the merrier.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn smiles.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

That's good.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(CONFUSED) 

Brooklyn, I don't see how Rover recruits will help us out 

with Bronx.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED) 

Neither do I... Big Nose?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SLY) 

Simple. We make him Clan Liaison.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(STILL CONFUSED) 

But there is no other clan, here.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn points at Hunter.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SLY) 

GR's a clan.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn lowers his arm.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

More of a pack, actually.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(BLUNT) 

Same thing... almost.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(AGREEING) 

True....   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(HOPEFUL) 

So, what do you guys say?   
  
  
  


Goliath thinks, while Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

I'm in.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(AGREEING) 

So am I.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn smiles.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

Good... Now, let's get back to the others...   
  
  
  


Goliath and Hunter nods. Brooklyn, Hunter and Goliath 

heads back to rejoin the others, who are trying to convince 

Bronx to stay.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH, HUNTER, BROOKLYN 

(HOPEFUL) 

Bronx, we've a proposation for you...   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(INTERESTED) 

What?   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(BLUNT) 

We've decided to give you the job of Clan Leaison.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(CONFUSED) 

But, there's no clans nearby...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SLY) 

Then, call it a Pack/Clan Leaison.   
  
  
  


Bronx's jaw hits the floor.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SHOCKED) 

You don't mean...?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

You will be the Leaison between the Rovers and us.   
  
  
  


Bronx smiles and then frowns.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SUSPICIOUS) 

What's the catch?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(HONEST) 

No catch. It will be up to you to completely join the Rovers...   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(CONTINUING) 

...Or return completely to the clan.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(CATCHING ON) 

Or Both? Or leave altogether?   
  
  
  


GOLIATH, BROOKLYN, HUNTER 

(HONEST) 

Yes.   
  
  
  


Bronx thinks for a moment, then smiles.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(PLEASED) 

I accept.   
  
  
  


Lexington jumps for joy!!!   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(EXCITED) 

Yay!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Better get your stuff. We'll be leaving soon.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(NODDING) 

Okie Dokie.   
  
  
  


Bronx runs back inside and after a moment, comes back with a 

bag.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(PLEASED) 

Got my stuff.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Then, let's go Rovers.   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at Brooklyn.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

See you at the baseball game?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SMUG) 

Team Gargoyle will kick Team Rover butts!!!   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(HOPEFUL) 

Don't you mean Tooshies?   
  
  
  


HUNTER, BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

Whatever.   
  
  
  


Blitz sulks as he enters the Sonic Rover, quickly followed by 

Exlie, Muzzle, Colleen, Shag and Hunter. Before Bronx could 

enter the Sonic Rover, Lexington stops Bronx. Bronx looks at 

Lexington.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(BLUNT) 

Don't do anything stupid.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(INSULTED) 

Hey, this is me, you're talking about.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(ANNOYED) 

I know that. With your luck, you'll be turned into a 

Rottweiler-Dingo something, and get chased by a fox that wants 

you dead.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SARCASTIC) 

Sure. And the day that happens we get replaced by a kid named 

Ned, who always have nightmares.   
  
  
  


Lexington rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(ANNOYED) 

Whatever. Now, get going!!!   
  
  
  


Bronx nods and starts up the stairs of the Sonic Rover, when 

Bronx reached the entrance, he turns around and waves then 

finally enters the Sonic Rover. Sonic Rover closes its door, 

then slowly lifts up and circles the Aerie Building once, then 

takes off. The gargoyles waves. Cut to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Flashback - Sonic Rover - Interior   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Hunter looks at Exile.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Is it set up, Exile?   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(PLEASED) 

That is a da, Comrade Hunter.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(CONFUSED) 

What?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SLY) 

You will see Bronx, or rather, hear.   
  
  
  


Hunter puts the Sonic Rover on autopilot and turns to the rest 

of the Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Ready?   
  
  
  


ROVERS EXCEPT HUNTER 

(EXCITED) 

Ready!!!   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(CONFUSED) 

Um, Ready....I think...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PROUD) 

Then, let's do it... TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers howls as one. Bronx gives the camera an extremely 

confused look, but shrugs and howls along with the rest of the 

Rovers. Cut to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Flashback - Castle Wyvern - Courtyard   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The Rovers' and Bronx's howl is 

transmitted to the Castle Wyvern via An new Radio system. 

Everybody is startled by the howl, espically Hudson, who has 

taken out his sword and looks around, expecting an attack.   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(EXCITED) 

WHAT WAS THAT?!?!   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(HONEST) 

That? It's nothing. Exile is testing out the new radio link 

between Mission Control and the Aerie.   
  
  
  


Hudson nods and calms down and places the sword back.   
  
  
  


HUDSON 

(BLUNT) 

I wish ye told before that before, laddie. I thought we were 

under ANOTHER attack.   
  
  
  


Lexington shrugs.   
  
  
  


LEXINGTON 

(SHRUGGING) 

Sorry.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

We should send back a reply... but, of what?   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(BLUNT) 

I know what it could be...   
  
  
  


GARGOYLES 

(INTERESTED) 

What?   
  
  
  


GOLIATH 

(EVILLY) 

This......TO THE POWER OF THE CLAN!!!   
  
  
  


The Gargoyles ROARS Loudly as one. Cut to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Flashback - Sonic Rover - Interior   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The Rovers winces at the sound of the 

gargoyles' roaring.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SARCASTIC) 

I believe we can now assume that the link works perfectly.   
  
  
  


Bronx heehees.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BEGGING) 

Can we go home now? I want to beautify my nails.   
  
  
  


Exile holds his stomach.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SICK) 

I feel like I'm about to toss my Chocolate Chips!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Let's go home.   
  
  
  


Cut to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Flashback - Sonic Rover - Exterior   
  
  
  


The Sonic Rover continues onward.   
  
  
  


Scene - Flashback - Road Rover Mission Control - Grounds   
  
  
  


It is the same as before.   
  
  
  


Scene - Flashback - Road Rover Mission Control - Vechicular Bay   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The Sonic Rover comes through the 

Skylight in the roof, and touches down. A moment later, Bronx 

and the Rovers disembarks from the Sonic Rover. Exile looks at 

Bronx.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

I'll go seeski the Master for you, comrade Bronx.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks, Exile.   
  
  
  


Exile nods and quickly leaves the room, while Bronx and the 

rest of the Rovers walks towards the exit. Cut to -   
  
  
  


Scene - Flashback - Road Rover Mission Control - Corridor   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Stephanie Spam Collie (Stef) is 

walking down this corridor with Wolfy. Stef is a Cano-Sapien 

who is a pure breed Smooth Collie. She is a mixture of light 

tan (a majority of her body), white (her face and paws) and 

black (ears and the tip of her tail). She wears a knee length 

pink skirt with a tank top which is a few shades lighter, pink 

running shoes which are yet another shade of pink. Wolfy is a 

light gray male wolf-sapien and has brown eyes and is wearing a 

white shirt and brown pants.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(CONFUSED) 

What will we doing tonight, Wolfy?   
  
  
  


WOLFY 

(LOVINGLY) 

I'm thinking of an eating out in a fancy Italian Resaurant, 

maybe watching "Jerry Mcguire", my love.   
  
  
  


STEF 

(PLEASED) 

Sounds interesting...   
  
  
  


WOLFY 

(SLY) 

Always doing my best to keep you happy, my sweet.   
  
  
  


Wolfy and Stef continues to walk on, just as Bronx, Hunter, 

Blitz, Colleen, Shag and Muzzle comes out of the Vehicular Bay. 

Bronx blinks and points at Stef, just as his eyes turns into 

hearts.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(LOVINGLY) 

Who's that?   
  
  
  


Blitz looks where Bronx is looking and shakes his head.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

That's Stephanie Spam Collie, and that's her current boyfriend, 

Wolfy.   
  
  
  


Bronx grins as he makes himself presentable.   
  
  
  


BRONX 

(SLY) 

Well, that's going to change.   
  
  
  


Bronx follows Stef and Wolfy. Colleen rolls her eyes, as does 

Hunter and Blitz.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANNOYED) 

He's asking for trouble.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ANNOYED) 

No doubt.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

Ya.   
  
  
  


Shag shrugs and heads towards the kitchen with Colleen, Blitz 

and Hunter following.   
  
  
  


FADE OUT   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene - Damage Area   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Eldon winces in extreme pain.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(WEAK) 

Those were the days... I'm sure going to miss them...   
  
  
  


Eldon is about to close his eyes for the last time, when 

suddenly...   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(OFF-SCREEN, EXCITED) 

EL!!! You done there?!?!   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(WEAK) 

Yeah...Hurry!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter, Goliath, Exile, Colleen and Brooklyn appears looking 

down at Eldon, through a hole.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Goliath and Exile are coming.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(WEAK, GROANING IN PAIN) 

No... This place... might collapse... any second...   
  
  
  


Goliath and Exile jumps into the area and starts moving the 

rocks and wood that blocks Eldon's movement.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONCERNED) 

Can you moveski?   
  
  
  


Eldon gets up, wincing a bit. Exile and Goliath helps Eldon 

out and then gets themselves out just as the area starts 

collapsing. Everybody sighed.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(WEAK, SIGHING) 

That was close.   
  
  
  


GOLIATH, EXILE 

(SHOCKED) 

TOO Close.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn pokes Eldon, who yelps.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(IN PAIN) 

WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!   
  
  
  


Brooklyn ignores Eldon.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(EXCITED) 

Eldon needs a appy!!!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

Is that necessary, Big Nose?   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(HONEST) 

It is... unless you want a dead rottweiler on your hand.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STARTLED) 

No... But...   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(INTERRUPTING HUNTER, STERN) 

Nonsense.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn looks at Eldon, wickedly.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(WHISPERING TO ELDON, WICKED) 

Alley and I will have a field day operating on you, El.   
  
  
  


Eldon whimpers quietly, as Brooklyn and Colleen carries Eldon 

off-screen, quickly followed by Goliath, Exile and Hunter. The 

moment Goliath, Exile and Hunter leaves, a vulpo-sapien (that 

is fox-sapien) steps out of the shadows. This is Garret, he is 

a reddish-brown fox with piercing blue eyes. Garret looks in 

the direction that Eldon, Brooklyn, Hunter, Colleen, Exile, and 

Goliath went, angrily.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(ENRAGED) 

Lucky Dingo... I HATE DINGOES!!! ESPICALLY, THE ONE WHO KILLED 

MY UNCLE!!!   
  
  
  


Garret takes out his sword and seeing a free standing slab of 

stone, Garret hacks away at it until it forms a statue of 

Eldon, standing brave, bold and proud. Garret snarls at this.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(ENRAGED) 

This is how you look when you killed my uncle... So... HAPPY...   
  
  
  


Garret snarls, then smiles.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(DARK) 

But I shouldn't be angry... everybody has a downfall... and 

when yours happen, ELDON, I want to be there, I want to see you 

die... and because I want to do this...   
  
  
  


Garret sliced the statue's head off, it falls off the statue, 

and smash into the ground, turning the head into nothing but 

dust.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(DEADLY) 

And this...   
  
  
  


Garret whacks and hacks his way at the statue, until it's 

nothing but dust.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(DARK) 

Only then, I will rest, and I will make sure I'll enjoy seeing 

you die.   
  
  
  


Garret laughs insanely.   
  
  
  


GARRET 

(LAUGHING, LOUD) 

YOUR LIFE IS MINE, ELDON!!! WHEN YOUR DOWNFALL COMES, MY 

REVENGE WILL BE COMPLETE!!! AND IT WILL BE SWEET!!!   
  
  
  


Garret laughs even more insanely, which echoes everywhere, 

giving whoever hears it a slight shiver.   
  
  
  


FADE OUT   
  
  
  


The words, "To Be Continued..." appears on the screen.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(VOICE OVER) 

THIS IS NOT OVER, YET!!!   
  
  
  


Brooklyn pushes the "To Be Continued" Screen, off-screen, 

revealing Castle Wyvern's Courtyard.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(ANNOYED) 

I want the author and I want him now!!!   
  
  
  


The words, "Final Total: Save Author 500; Hurt Author 500" 

appears on the screen.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(SHOCKED) 

What?!?!   
  
  
  


ERIC 

(OFF-SCREEN, PLEASED) 

Yay!!! I live!!!   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(EVILLY) 

Not yet... I haven't voted...yet...   
  
  
  


Brooklyn grabs a One from Off-Screen and adds it to the "Hurt 

Author" making the total "5001". Eric gasped.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(EVILLY) 

I win.   
  
  
  


Brooklyn reaches off-screen and grabs Eric, An Male African- 

Canadian, who yipes.   
  
  
  


ERIC 

(FEARFUL) 

Don't hurt me!!!   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(HONEST) 

I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to... OPERATE on you!!!   
  
  
  


Brooklyn laughs evilly, while Eric tries to get away from 

Brooklyn.   
  
  
  


ERIC 

(EXCITED) 

Call the Cruelty to Authors hotline, NOW!!!   
  
  
  


Brooklyn drags Eric away with him, as he drags the "To Be 

Continued..." screen back on.   
  
  
  


BROOKLYN 

(PLEASED) 

NOW, It's over!   
  
  
  


***TO BE CONTINUED***   
  
  
  


Stephanie Spam Collie, Ross Dole, Doug, Bridgett, Beast and 

Research all appears courtesy of Steven Today.   
  
  
  


Wolfy and Garret appears courtesy of Phil Tadio, Jr.   
  



End file.
